


No doubts

by thisseemslikefun



Series: Honey & Apple [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO!au, Bottom!Daniel, College!AU, Daniel POV, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!Daniel, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Some Cursing, alpha!ong, bit of angst inbetween, but they arent really drunk? idk, daniel is dumb, feisty!daniel more or less, followed by a bit of violence, heat - Freeform, i forgot rimming, ong is rich, promiscuous!ong, sex under alcoholic influence, short mentions of rape/murder, short scene of sexual assault but nothing too drastic, slowburn, so slow it became 27k words, some text messages, that are all in lower case, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Daniel felt absolutely disgusted by Ong Seongwoo's way of getting into every beta's and omega's pants. Actually, he felt pretty disgusted by his overall existence in general.Update:Question - Anyone interested in a sequel?Update 2:Edited to lessen errors!Update 3:Link to sequel ~





	1. Final

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearing 5 AM, I'm super freaking late (nearly 5 hours) and apologize to everyone for the delay, especially to me fellow S.O.S. members ><  
> I have been working on this today for nearly 19 hours straight but it was only enough to edit my vomit once, so please bear with me.
> 
> "Warning": The ABO universe is very diverse and interpreted differently, depending on the author. Just wanted to tell you that the word 'pheromones' is used for literally everything here. The rest is more or less explained I hope. 
> 
> I wish you good luck surviving this ~
> 
> Edit: Thank you so much for 500 kudos! ? This is so insane?!

 

* * *

His chopsticks nearly fell off his plate as he watched a certain alpha with an omega in his arms from his place. The alpha leaned down to the small girl and whispered something into her ear which made her giggle and play with her hair shyly. Daniel had a good guess what it had been. The black haired alpha said his goodbye and turned away to walk into the cafeteria, probably hungry from his _strenuous workout_. The girl's eyes still lingered on the tall alpha moments after he had probably already forgotten about her.

 

Daniel would definitely see her again in a few days in the bureau of the omega support group. He would be waiting with some tissues and an already perfected speech about how she shouldn't be sad her crush didn't contact her. As an omega himself, he had felt the obligation to help others in need but his job was pretty monotonous. A heartbroken and/or desperate omega would seek out help because their alpha (crush) treated them badly. He really didn't mind helping, after all that was why he had volunteered to be part of this group. Daniel was tired of others, especially alphas, treating omegas as anything below them. He was tired of the discrimination against his kind and he wanted to help others who felt like they were treated unfairly or simply needed help. But mostly, he was tired of alphas treating others as their mere playmates at best. However, he quite interestingly heard one alpha's name a bit too often.

 

And that particular alpha was moving towards the table where he was sitting on and smirked winningly, his walk even more arrogant than his expression. The closer he came the more did Daniel's face form into a grimace.

 

Ong Seongwoo was an unresolved mystery to him.

He was a mystery he very well could have lived without knowing.

 

The alpha slept around with omegas and betas alike. If they liked him and he liked them, some horizontal tango would follow soon. He had heard of the infamous promiscuous alpha right away on his very first day at college. In the single previous year that the alpha had been at the college, he had managed to bed the prettiest betas, the most sought after omegas and rumor has it, he had even seduced alphas. Alphas sleeping with someone of their own class was rare since they naturally didn't feel any kind of sexual attraction.  
  
Unless you were Ong Seongwoo apparently.  
  
Daniel begrudgingly would have to admit that the alpha was unbelievably handsome, stunning even. He didn't look like any usual alpha. Most of his class were broad-shouldered, tall and obviously muscular. He only got the height down. Seongwoo looked quite skinny but he knew, that despite the little meat he seemed to have on his lean body, that those were all muscles.

 

In contrast, Daniel's physics made everyone think he was an alpha at first sight until they caught a whiff of his fruity peach scent mixed with omega pheromones. He had the broadest shoulders on campus and was quite big built for an omega in general. He was also tall, around the same height as most alphas. While Daniel liked to compare Seongwoo to a stick with four limbs, he himself was softer and rounder on all the right places.

 

However, even if Seongwoo didn't meet the stereotypical alpha looks, his whole aura screamed it out for him. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he unintentionally demanded everyone's attention whenever he entered a room. A lot of people claimed he was funny and nice (but Daniel begged to differ) and was apparently of a rich and respectable family as well.

 

The problem about the older was that he knew all of that very well.

 

Seongwoo's behavior disgusted Daniel, had disgusted him for years now. The alpha knew what kind of effect he had on other people and used the chance to bed them all.

 

When he sat down opposite of him, the omega felt all his appetite disappearing. Probably as fast as Seongwoo was able to get rid of the girl's underwear.

 

“Another victim, huh?” he couldn't help snorting.

 

Irritation flashed in the alpha's eyes as he looked at Daniel.

 

“Why are you always commenting on the people I fuck?” he asked and leaned forward over the table, way too close to Daniel. He was already able to smell the unfortunately familiar scent of apple and honey, mixed with some kind of flowery smell from the girl. “Jealous that you are not one of them?”

 

He made some gagging noises and grimaced before pushing Seongwoo's laughing face away from him.

 

“As if,” he hissed. He already felt a headache forming thanks to the minimal interaction with the alpha.

“Pretend all you want, little omega,” he chuckled and took an apple out of his bag. He raised an eyebrow, a lazy smirk on his face as he bit into the fruit. Daniel hated himself for thinking that the alpha even looked good while eating. Who looked good when they stuffed their face? The world was truly unfair sometimes.

 

“I'm pretending shit. What makes you think I would want to sleep with you if I don't even want to be associated with your existence?”  
“Aw, you wound me deeply, my salty fire cracker,” he wailed, faking a hurt expression and mockingly wiping nonexistent tears.

 

The omega felt his eye twitching. Another reason why he hated Seongwoo, the idiot always called him some ridiculous ass names.

Daniel was about to retort something when Jisung, who had been silent the whole time, angrily shoved a piece of meat into his mouth.  
 

“You guys shut up, some people don't get off from fighting others. Let us eat in peace,” he scolded them. If Seongwoo at least carried himself like an alpha, Jisung basically hid his status unless he felt the need to step in. The first time Daniel had met Jisung, he had thought the older would be an omega if it wasn't for the definite smell of an alpha in front of him.

The two freshmen on their table, Jihoon and Guanlin, the former a beta and the latter an omega, only silently nodded along to the oldest's words. Their other friends were probably in class or something, not like Daniel cared right now when he had to hold back from reaching out and strangling Seongwoo.

He didn't even know how they had managed to end up in the same group of friends but their clique had been suffering from their fights ever since they met three years ago.

 

He ran a hand through his blond hair in frustration and chewed on the food angrily, not without throwing the alpha some dirty looks who in return only stuck out his tongue to him like a child.

A napkin came flying into Seongwoo's face and Daniel couldn't (didn't want to) hold back a little snicker as Seongwoo turned to Jisung in shock.  
 

“Hey!”  
“I told you guys to stop it. I am stressed out enough with my incoming graduation, I don't need you to fight as well."  
 

They mumbled their apologies to the oldest and Daniel resumed to eat his lunch. He was sure the older would scold him for not eating, so he just quietly shoved the rice and vegetables into his mouth as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to bear any more unendurable seconds in Seongwoo's presence.

“Daniel, eat properly,” he heard his friend scolding him again. He felt like his mom was reprimanding him. That's what Jisung was to the group basically anyway.  
  
“Yes, sorry.”  
“Aw, such a sweet, obedient omega,” Seongwoo cooed teasingly and Daniel was ready to lash out and stab the other's eyes with his chopsticks.  
“One day, Seongwoo, Daniel is gonna hurt you for real and you will regret your words and actions,” the older alpha rebuked with an eye-roll.

The younger only snorted in disbelief which didn't sit too well with the omega. He was tired of Seongwoo's cocky behavior.  
 

“Just because you are an alpha doesn't mean I can't hurt you.”  
 

The black haired rolled his eyes before leaning forward again. Daniel pushed himself away as much as possible but Seongwoo only came nearer.  
 

“My, you are a really feisty one, aren't you?” His face broke into a smug grin. “Those are usually the best ones,” he claimed and winked at him.  
 

Daniel couldn't fight off the incoming blush and grunted before pushing his face away again. The loud obnoxious laugh of the older rang in his ears as he felt yet again ridiculed by the alpha.  
 

Jisung had given up on trying to calm them down, he just ate his food and ignored the squabblers, just like basically everyone in the cafeteria. The whole campus already knew that they would fight whenever they came close. The alpha decided to divert his attention to the youngest ones instead.

  
“How do you like Dr. Johnson's English class?”  
 

Meanwhile, the omega and alpha on the other side of the table seemed to be lost in their own world.  
 

“The way you treat omegas and betas makes me so fucking sick. Don't you feel any - any guilt or shame for how you treat them?” he spit out angrily. The alpha raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Why should I?”  
“You are giving all of them false hope!”  
“What?” he asked bewildered, “Tell me, holy mother of all omegas and betas I've slept with, how do I lead them on?”  
“You don't-,” Daniel gasped in disbelief, “How else do you want to explain all the crying girls and dejected guys that come to our support offices because they have been waiting for a certain alpha to contact them after giving their everything to him, hm?”

 

Irritation passed the older's face another time, a snarl forming.

 

“What do I know? I never promise them anything. I never tell them I'll call them or that I will take them on a date. If they interpret it that way, then I'm sorry but that's not my problem.”

 

Daniel could not understand how nonchalant the other had expressed that he didn't care about other people's feelings.

 

“Do you even have a heart?”

 

The alpha looked downright offended that Daniel would suggest him being heartless.

 

“You don't know anything about me,” he scoffed, “Just admit that you think I'm some kind of whore for sleeping around and that, for some kind of reason, bothers you.”

“Well, it does!”

“Aha!”

“Because I always have to tell all those omegas that it's useless to hope for you to sweep them off their feet.”

“Well, thank you for making them realize then,” Seongwoo replied sarcastically.

“Ugh, you are such a-” the omega was only able to let out frustrated noises as he grabbed his bag in irritation and ran out of the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Seongwoo followed right after him.

“What makes you think that you are allowed to be angry, fairy princess? _You_ are the one telling me I'm heartless and basically an asshole!”

 

The omega turned around to him sharply. His eyes expressed his anger and great dislike for the other.

 

“You fucking are! You play with them and don't even realize it.”

“Don't you get it? It's their own fault if they think I'd be interested in more. I am clear in my intentions, it's nonsensical to blame it all on me when it's them who hope for something I never said I would give them. Instead of calling me ugly names and judging me for having a little fun, why don't you ask your weak and sad omegas why they even thought I had promised them anything in the first place? You are quick to go like _'we omegas are the victims of everything and everyone'_ and defend all of your kind without even considering what the other side might think, believe or feel. You demand us to treat you well when you treat us just as bad!”

 

Daniel had never felt that outraged by Seongwoo's words. His hands balled to fists as he slowly moved towards the alpha.

 

“Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me that you don't use your good looks to charm your way into their pants? And when you have what you want, don't you just toss them away, ready to take another one? How can someone even sleep around like that? Don't you care about your reputation?”

“Not everyone of us is as uptight as you are,” he jeered back at him, taking a step forward. Their chest bumped and the smell of honey and apple infiltrated Daniel's nose again. On top of the alpha's own scent, he gave off some strong alpha pheromones which was probably the reason why the flowery scent of the girl fainted so quickly. It made the blond feel a little light-headed but he told himself to concentrate.

“Life is too short to waste it and to bend to the beliefs and views of others, especially if it's none of their damn business.”

 

Seongwoo slowly started pushing against his chest with his own and Daniel unconsciously backed away till he felt the cold wall against his back. Nevertheless, his pissed face didn't budge. The alpha looked as agitated as he sounded.

 

“There is nothing wrong with having fun if it's done with consent. I don't force anyone into doing anything with me, they approach me willingly. So why would I say no if we both want it? You never know what might happen tomorrow or next week, even next month. Why would you waste your time holding yourself back? For what?”

 

He didn't know if the older had intentionally released so many alpha pheromones but they kept getting stronger and he felt his knees weaken and his heart starting to beat faster. The wolf in him was starting to grow restless.

However, he didn't divert his eyes, even as Seongwoo and him only stared each other down. Something in him told him to look away and to submit to the alpha whose body heat was radiating through their clothes and reached his own skin. He told himself to focus and fought against his nature. He would not look away and, god forbid, he would not bare his neck to Seongwoo like one of his little playthings.

Just when he felt his resolve slowly cracking, Seongwoo pulled back, eyes swerved away from him. A hand ran through his hair in frustration and he shook his head.

 

“Don't pretend you got me figured out. You know nothing about me, Kang Daniel.”

 

He hurriedly walked away from him and Daniel only realized now that he had held his breath all along. He breathed heavily, the lingering smell of Seongwoo filling his nose. The omega leaned his head against the cold wall, telling his heart to stop beating so wildly.

 

* * *

 

Daniel fanned himself. He looked out of the window of his classroom in confusion, wondering why he started sweating and felt like he was burning when it was a cold and rainy day in late summer.

 

One of his close friends, Jaehwan, a loud and wild beta, eyed him weirdly and inhaled the air around him deeply. He frowned before leaning towards Daniel to sniff him. The omega jumped away from him, at least as much as it was acceptable while sitting in a lecture.

 

"Dude, are you going into heat?"

 

The omega raised an eyebrow. Heat? Was he? But it was not time yet. He wasn't scheduled to go into heat for another week.

 

"No, I shouldn't be. Maybe it's pre-heat?"

 

His friend's frown deepened and he shook his head.

 

"You shouldn't smell this strong in pre-heat. I thought someone was spraying something peach scented earlier, turns out it's just you. Did something trigger you a few hours ago?"

 

He was about to shake his head but remembered the moment when Seongwoo had pushed him against a wall, basically leaking all those dominant pheromones. His whole behavior had been just so _alpha_ that it still made his head spin hours later. He silently cursed at his omega self for being so weak and reacting so strongly.

 

"I can't - think of anything, no. Anyways," he cleared his throat, "it's the last class for me today. I'll just be going home afterwards."

 

With one last worried look from Jaehwan, Daniel turned all of his attention to what his professor was saying. He tried reading what Prof. Kim had written on the blackboard but with every passing minute, it got harder and harder for him to actually decipher the single words and numbers.

 

He felt cold sweat forming on and dropping from his forehead. At the same time, he grew uncomfortable in his thick layers of clothing and just wanted to shed them. He took off his sweater, hoping it could ease some heat and tension from his body but on the contrary, he felt only more confused when he started to feel hot and cold at once. The omega rubbed his chest, noticing how breathing also became harder for him. Feeling something wet between his butt cheeks was the final clue to him. Even though he didn't want to admit it he knew what this meant.

 

Jaehwan had been right. He was going into heat. In the middle of a lecture.

 

He shakily looked up to the clock above the blackboard and to his dismay, 20 more minutes were left. He heard the voices of the professor and his classmates rushing through his ears. Despite the probably normal volume, it felt like someone was blasting their distorted words into his ears. He slowly registered all the different scents in his classes intensifying a tenfold. A strong mix of the most different odors invaded his nose, making him dizzy. The people sitting near him turned to him with raised eyebrows and alarmed stares.

 

He heard some kind of dull rumbles and snarling but all he could focus on was trying to block out all that noise and those aggressive smells that also included strong waves of alpha pheromones.

 

"Mr. Kang?" he faintly heard his professor saying who had moved from his desk to the student, "You are disturbing my lesson. I think you should go home. Fast. Your way isn't that far, right? You should be fine to walk home those ten minutes."

 

Usually, Daniel would have shook his head and retorted he could still go on. He didn't like missing classes, especially if a test was to hit him soon but he just wanted to rush home, to lay in his bed and not get out for the whole weekend until his heat would pass. He also just couldn't decide to stay with all these alphas in here. An omega in heat triggered all unmated alphas and it was dangerous to everyone in this room if he were to stay.

 

He only nodded and starting packing his things as fast as he could without spilling his stuff all over the floor.

 

"Professor Kim, I'll be accompanying him," he heard Jaehwan say.

"No," Daniel choked out, "Jaehwan, I can go alone. Really. As he said, it's only ten minutes and you know I don't pass a lot of busy streets. I'll be fine. Also, you have to take notes for me."

 

He tried smiling at his friend with the best smile he could muster but he had a feeling Jaehwan didn't believe him a second. The beta was about to open his mouth to probably insist on going with him when their professor looked at Jaehwan sternly.

 

"You heard him, Mr. Kim. You are staying."

"Bu-"

"If you don't want a strike for a missed lesson, you better not fight me on this."

 

Daniel watched Jaehwan throwing silent curses at their professor. The beta turned around and looked at Daniel in concern.

 

“I'll accept a strike if you need me.”

"It's okay. Don't worry. Besides, you already have one, he could kick you out for another and we both know you need to pass this class. I'll find my way home just fine, okay? Don't forget to take notes for me as well. Focus!" he lazily chuckled, ignoring the way some kind of shock waves went through his body, urging him to run home immediately. Jaehwan's nose twitched and he looked at him, obviously displeased with the situation, before nodding curtly.

 

"Text me sometime on the weekend to let me know if you are still alive."

"Of course," he grinned and hurriedly ran out of the classroom when he noticed that the alphas in the classroom were eyeing him a bit too hungrily.

 

He stumbled out of the gate of his school, trying to find a good balance between running home and not tripping over his weak long legs, all the while pushing himself with his last remaining power.

 

The blond bit his lip and tried to distract himself. If he kept thinking about something, he would maybe forget about his struggles and would finally find himself in front of his door.

 

He wondered what could have triggered his heat. A small, nagging voice deep inside his mind kept shouting at him that he knew very well what or rather who had triggered him but he pointedly ignored the fact that he went this weak and needy just because of the mere touch of some alpha.

 

 _Not just some alpha, Daniel,_ resonated in his ears.

 

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. So, thinking obviously didn't help much with his sanity but at least he was close to his home now. He already saw the front door to his apartment complex and sighed in relief, anticipating to get rid of all his wet clothes and to just throw himself on his bed where the fabrics of the bed would feel so rough but at the same time so good on his sensitive skin.

 

He nibbled on his lips again and told himself to calm down the last few hundreds meters. Just a few meters till he could build himself a nest and shove various things into his ass while leaking all over the sheets. Just a few meters and-

 

Suddenly, he felt someone dragging him by his arm and roughly pushing him against a wall in a side street. In his frenzy, he hadn't really noticed the strong smell of an alpha approaching him. The guy pressed him against the wall with his disgusting body and he felt remembered of the situation he had been in a few hours ago. It was so _so_ different from what had happened between Seongwoo and him, though. He felt like vomiting at the aggressive and desperate stench that filled his nose.

 

"What does a pretty omega like you do all alone when you are in heat?"

 

The man pressed his nose into his neck and Daniel could only whimper when he wanted to fight back, scream, hit and punch. But he couldn't because the omega in him submitted to the alpha without question and Daniel grew mad at his own body, mad that he was too weak from his heat right now to fight his nature. He could only let out a whine as he felt fear taking over his mind.

 

"Please, please let me go," he pleaded. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and the sick jackass seemed to like to know what kind of effect he had on the student.

"Your body is calling me, omega. You can't lie to me."

 

A rough finger caressed his cheek and he inwardly screamed at himself to move away, even if it was just for one centimeter. The tears that had started collecting in his eyes dropped down his cheeks. All he wanted to do was to go home, far away from any alpha, beta or even omega, simply surrounded in his own safety that he called home but his body just didn't want to listen to him.

 

"I can be the alpha that you need-"

 

All of a sudden, the bastard flew to the ground and he registered the smell of another alpha standing next to him, way too close. He was about to panic, afraid another alpha came to claim him, when he noticed a familiar smell that used to be so unwelcome but was like a layer of comfort for him now. It wrapped around him like a warm and safe blanket. He crouched to the ground and hid his face. Daniel was too overwhelmed with everything right now, his thoughts and emotions were a mess, especially in his heat induced mind.

 

He faintly heard a loud snort and from between his fingers, he saw how the other alpha grabbed the scumbag and punched him again.

"You are pretty fucking disgusting, attacking an omega in heat like this, you piece of trash."

"Hey, hey, big boy. I would have left some of him for you, if you wanted to," he responded cheekily and Daniel could basically hear the dirty, perverted smile in his voice.

 

The omega didn't know what to do as his body started shaking again. He kept his position and barely noticed the wild commotion next to him. He probably should run away but his legs felt like jelly and he was sure he couldn't support himself anymore.

 

He heard the two alphas pushing and punching, even hissing and screaming as they hurt each other before a chilling silence followed.

 

For a few seconds, he heard nothing but the heavy breathing of someone. He heard the person slowly approaching him and felt panic rising in him again, trying to shy away from the alpha. Even if he didn't look up, he could feel the other's presence and inhaled the other's sweet smell again. The alpha had crouched down right in front of him.

 

"Daniel, hey," he said in the softest voice he had ever heard Seongwoo direct at him. He was so used to the snorts, rough voice and harsh comments; he didn't know Seongwoo could sound so sentient.

 

He allowed himself to enjoy the other's familiar scent for just one second and timidly looked up at Seongwoo. He had stopped crying and felt the still wet tear stains on his face as he came face to face with a concerned alpha.

 

The omega knew there must have been more enjoyable things Seongwoo would have wanted to do on a Friday other than saving that one little nuisance in his life, especially after their dispute a few hours ago. And if the omega wouldn't be in his early stages of his heat and wouldn't be a mess in general, he would have felt his pride hurting but right now, he was just glad Seongwoo was there at the same place and at same time.

 

"Thank you," he mumbled quietly.

 

He knew the heat pheromones he gave off probably drove Seongwoo crazy, since he was also an unmated alpha and nature did not care about personal resentments. He must be as affected as the other alpha. But he did not make any movement or sound that indicated that he wanted to take the omega.

 

The older kneed in front of him and looked him up and down, seemingly looking for any injuries or anything of that kind.

 

"I'm not hurt," Daniel assured him. Seongwoo nodded in acknowledgment and hesitantly reached out to touch his face. He didn't know what he had expected but it was not such cautious treatment. It was like he wanted to give the omega space and time to shrink back if any contact was unwelcome. The blond looked at him in shock and didn't move as Seongwoo's hands gently lay themselves on his cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

 

"What a disgusting asshole. I should have noticed you sooner. And maybe punched him a bit more."

 

He was surprised and confused by Seongwoo's angry voice. They had just fought a few hours ago but here the alpha was, regretting not to have punched someone for him more. Daniel moved his face to the left to look at the man, curious to know what happened to him but Seongwoo stopped him from looking at the other.

 

"Don't look. Don't waste just a second on him further. I'll take care of him later. Let's get you home as fast as possible first."

 

He opened his large jacket and took the denim to lay it over the younger's shoulders. It was broad enough to cover him properly. He hadn't even noticed how he had started shivering. Honey and apple infiltrated his nose immediately and he felt delirious for a second. The fact that he was in heat hit him again, he had nearly forgotten in his shock about the whole situation.

 

"Can you stand up?"

 

Daniel shakily put his weight on his legs with Seongwoo's help and they slowly moved towards his entrance door. He fumbled with his keys before the older reached out and took them to open the door. They moved to the elevator to reach his floor and the other helped him opening his door again.

 

The omega sighed in relief when he was hit with the familiar smell of his safe home. Safe from the outside. He felt a bit more strength in his legs again, enough to walk a bit alone.

 

"I'll be going then. You-," Seongwoo stopped and shook his head.

 

Only now did Daniel see that Seongwoo's lip was hurt and bleeding. He hadn't been able to see much in the shady side street and he had been to busy not collapsing on the last few hundred meters to notice.

 

"Your lip-"

"Oh, this? Don't think about it, it's more important for you to get to your room now. We'll see each other on Monday, then."

 

The other nearly fled out of his apartment before Daniel had been able to thank him properly again.

 

He slowly moved to his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed and basked in the softness of his mattress. He closed his eyes for a moment. He stopped shivering and shaking and remembered that he was still wrapped in the other's jacket, the sweet smell invading his mind yet again. He never wanted to admit it but he had always thought that it was a nice combination. But now, it was simply intoxicating. He couldn't help pressing his nose further into the jacket and cuddled into the big fabric. A sound similar to a purr left his lips as he rolled around in the dominant scent of an alpha that seemed to wrap around his head. He bit his already swollen lip.

 

He wanted – _needed -_ to push out any image and memory of the encounter with the other alpha out of his head. He realized it was quite easy for his needy mind to replace those horrid seconds of his life with how softly and gently Seongwoo had treated him and how incredibly good he smelled.

 

The omega in him was going wild with the alpha's smell engulfing him, his wolf started rioting for that particular alpha, _his_ alpha. The one that should be with him here right now and take care of his needs, of his burning body that craved his attention and that needed the other's hot skin on his.

 

He desperately wanted to be kissed, taken, marked.

 

Daniel felt too hot in his clothes again and nearly shredded them off his body as he quickly got rid of them, throwing them somewhere on the ground. The only piece of clothing remaining on his bed was Seongwoo's heavenly smelling jacket. He buried his face into the denim and felt a strong shudder running down his back. He didn't know if it was from sheer heat or in excitement. He closed his eyes and slowly trailed one hand down his chest, imagining a certain alpha's long fingers instead of his own.

 

He felt guilty and kind of dirty to have those kind of thoughts about someone from his college, what more someone who he fights daily with, but in his delirious mind, he could not care about anything other than the heart palpitations he felt whenever he imagined the alpha hovering over him. His wolf howled in excitement. His hand went up to his hypersensitive nipples that had been screaming for his attention. He was sure if he kept fondling them, rolling and pinching them between his fingers as he proceeded to think of Seongwoo and press his face into the jacket, he would be able to come without touching himself down there.

 

He wondered what the alpha's touches would be like. Would he be as gentle as he he had been a few minutes ago? Or would he maybe treat him roughly? Treat him like a true alpha, intoxicated by the omega's irresistible smell? Would those soft looking lips be kissing his way up from his stomach, over his chest to his neck? Or would he prefer to lick his way down to his erection that was already standing proudly, excitedly leaking precum.

 

Would he go down on him and spread his precum or maybe even lick it off, telling him how sweet he would taste?

 

Daniel groaned at his imagination and his right hand slowly moved to wrap around his erection. He gasped at the contact that sent a strong wave of his heat through his body. He had to rest his hand for a second or else he would have come right then and there.

 

He felt slick leaking from between his butt cheeks on the sheets, his own smell hitting him full force. The subtle, fruity smell of peach filled his nose and he unconsciously let out a whine. This is not what he wanted to smell like. He rubbed his face into the jacket, breathing in the alpha's scent. His thoughts drifted to what it would feel like to be scent marked by the alpha, to carry himself with his own scent mixed with apple and honey.

 

His other hand moved down and rubbed his thighs, shuddering at the imagination of Seongwoo between his legs as he ran his long slim fingers along his soft skin, making him whimper at the smallest contact. He slowly started moving his right hand along his shaft and choked at how overly sensitive he was.

 

His thumb only skimmed his perineum but it was enough to make him gasp. The hand that was previously wrapped around his hard length moved further down to his leaking hole. He choked when he circled his hole before slowly inserting a finger into his tight heat. He had been too impatient to get his box of toys, too impatient for being filled. Preferably with Seongwoo but all he had right now was the image of him grabbing dark hair as the other's mouth would work wonders on his body, leaving hot trails wherever he moved.

 

He soon inserted a second finger, moaning at the amazing feeling of being filled, imagining something bigger and sturdier to fill him to the brim. He wondered if Seongwoo would whisper sweet promises into his ear while rhythmically pushing his hips against his or if he would be ruthlessly pounding into him against every possible surface in his room. Would he be going crazy over his scent as much as Daniel was for his right now? Would he be sigh praises that Daniel took him in so goddamn well?

 

The omega would have never imagined he would lay on his bed with his legs spread wider than they have ever been before, thinking of how Ong Seongwoo would look gorgeous between his legs. How the sweat would drop from his forehead as he bit his lip in concentration, trying to find the perfect angle to hit the sweet spot inside of him that would make the younger shout in ecstasy, make his toes curl as he would scream Seongwoo's name from the top of his lungs, encouraging him to never stop taking him.

 

Just the imagination of Seongwoo's dark eyes staring down at him while the alpha would slowly lick his lips, drove him crazy. The lip between the blond's teeth already felt too sensitive from all his biting.

 

His fingers wrapped around his leaking erection again and he pressed his face into the denim again as his hand quickly moved up and down. Precum was leaking all over his fingers, making it easier for his hand to move a fast pace.

 

His other hand continued to relentlessly push into him until he found his prostate. He couldn't hold back the loud groan that left his lips as little stars appeared in front of his closed lids and the Seongwoo in his imagination praised him for looking so beautiful and called him his _little omega_.

 

A scream escaped him as he fell over edge, the image of Seongwoo touching him, on top of him, _in him_ never leaving his mind.

He could imagine the older chuckling in amusement when he would stare down at Daniel or more specifically, the mess he had made the younger become. His pupils dilated, his lips bruised and thickly swollen and his hair all over the place.

 

In his imagination, Seongwoo would whisper into his ear how he wasn't finished with him yet and that he wouldn't be for a long, long time. It would send a shiver through his body, making him anticipate what more the older had to offer.

 

Daniel pressed his face into the jacket again, letting himself getting engulfed by the alpha's nearly protective scent. The omega in him was satisfied for now but he knew that his heat induced mind would not go easy on him and demand more in a few minutes. More of the alpha whose smell and presence had triggered his heat early.

 

He felt like the more he spend thinking about the alpha the more he craved for him. Even if it was just to hold him, he was craving for any kind of contact with the alpha and now that he had had his first orgasm, Daniel was able to think a tiny bit more freely and he absolutely hated his thoughts. After getting down from his initial high, he shamefully realized he had just gotten off by thinking about this dude that infuriated him the on a daily basis.

 

But at the same time, he couldn't help thinking that he may have misjudged Seongwoo. He did save him after all, even though they had been busy fighting each other mere hours ago. And the way he had gently treated him after the assault when he could have just let him be...

  
He had been worried for him and even though the younger had been reeking of heat pheromones, Seongwoo did not try any move on him or behaved in some kind of way that would have scared him off. He even put his jacket over him. Probably to cover his shivering form but also most probably to mix his dominant smell with his so they wouldn't attract any more unwanted attention the last few hundred meters.

 

He couldn't help thinking about how heart fluttering Seongwoo's actions had been. He hit his head and shook his head at himself. However, it was all futile, the images kept circling in his head. How Seongwoo had softly touched his face and wiped his tears before wrapping his arm around him to help him move to his home. He had also left immediately, although Daniel would have been a willing omega in heat. Not like he actually had thought that bad of him and expected him to take advantage of omegas like that but even Seongwoo could not fight against his alpha nature that probably told him to stay. But he had done none of it.

 

He hid his face in his pillow as he squealed and trashed around. He kept nibbling on his already abused lip.

 

For a short moment, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Seongwoo?

 

He cursed at himself and his weak mind in heat but his brain was already filled with images of Seongwoo's thin lips on his and he found himself being half-hard again. He had the dreadful feeling that it would be a very, very long weekend that would only be filled with images of that particular alpha.

 

* * *

 

 

The girls broke out in loud whispers as he passed them in the hallway.

 

It was Monday after his heat and he had recovered from jizzing all over his bed. More or less. His hole was still sore from all the different toys he had inserted into him but nonetheless, the imagination that had driven him wild and fueled his arousal always remained the same. He had barely been in his right mind, too busy getting off to think further about who he was getting off to and what consequences that might have. However, realization hit him full force on Sunday evening when his heat had mostly passed already.

 

He nearly banged his head against the wall in hopes to suffer from any injury that would allow him to stay home and avoid the older for a few more days but his mother would surely storm to his flat worriedly, demanding to know what had happened.  
And that was something he desperately wanted to avoid.

 

So, he had to stop being a pussy and appear to his classes on Monday.

He had washed Seongwoo's jacket and diligently folded it before putting the clothing into a bag.

 

He kinda expected that some students of his class with Prof. Kim would gossip about him going into heat in the in the middle of a lecture but literally everyone he had passed looked at him weirdly, like they were trying to figure out something. Going into heat in the middle of the day wasn't common, especially for someone who should be used to his cycle already, but it was hardly enough to justify all of those people's interest. He kept his eyes to the floor, not daring to look up and worst case see Seongwoo already. He wasn't ready for the confrontation. He had spent all night thinking about what he should say or do now but the only thing that seemed to linger in his mind was to avoid the alpha as much as possible and not to look into his eyes ever again while he died a shameful death whenever he was even near the other.

 

He hurriedly walked to his first lesson that he coincidentally shared with Jaehwan. The beta examined him from top to bottom.

 

"You look good for someone who just passed a heat. Is it maybe because you were able to relieve some stress finally?"

 

Daniel sat down next to him and looked at him in confusion. Why did Jaehwan phrase his heat so weirdly?

 

"What do you mea-"

"Good morning, everyone!"

 

Daniel shut his mouth and looked at the professor, question still unanswered.

* * *

 

The whispers followed him the whole time, even as he moved to the cafeteria. He hadn't known so many people even knew or cared about him. He was under the impression he was only known as Seongwoo's 'enemy' at best.

Sure, so he hang out with some of the popular kids but that didn't necessarily mean he was popular himself. He sure as hell was just "that one dude at _their_ table".

 

He entered the cafeteria, swinging the bag with Seongwoo's jacket as he approached their usual table where all his friends were sitting. Seongwoo was already seated and he looked up as Daniel shyly moved to Seongwoo first, instead of sitting down next to his other beta friend Minhyun like he would have done usually. Everyone at their table looked up in shock and it seemed like the whole cafeteria seemed to be following his moves.

 

Daniel wordlessly stretched out his hand with the bag to Seongwoo, keeping his eyes to an empty table behind the older. He could not look at him directly when he had been jerking off to his image the whole weekend. He just couldn't.

 

"Thank you a lot for – for everything. I have washed it, you probably don't appreciate my smell all over it," he said but silently added in his head that he probably also wouldn't appreciate Daniel's cum that somehow magically found its way on the denim.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Seongwoo nodding curtly before taking the bag. The omega gasped when he noticed that the older's lip looked even worse than it did on Friday. One might think it would shatter his good looks but instead, it kind of made him look hot and dangerous – Daniel stopped all of his ridiculous thoughts immediately.

He wanted to address the older about his injury, after all it had happened because of him. He even looked him in the eyes, forgetting for a short moment that he swore himself to never do that ever again. But Seongwoo looked at him in a way that made him understand that he did not want to talk about it, for what reason it may be.

 

Daniel quietly moved to the other side of the table and sat down next to Minhyun who looked at him like he was asking or an explanation for the whole weird situation that he just had to witness.  
  
Actually, everyone in the cafeteria wondered what the hell had happened between those two.  
 

The blond quietly took out his lunch and ate his food without saying a word. And so did Seongwoo. Their friends wondered what could be the reason for their weird behavior and why had Daniel passed Seongwoo something? What was it exactly? Why did he have it in the first place?

Those questions lingered heavily in the air and Daniel ignored them all. They thought they had been subtle when they whispered to Minhyun to ask Daniel when the both of them would be on their way to their respectable classes.

 

"So, you and Seongwoo? Weren't you like sworn enemies? What happened, you treat him differently now. Friendlier, I guess. At least you don't want to claw out his eyes anymore," Minhyun started cautiously.

 

Daniel looked at him in confusion.

 

"What? We aren't friends or something. He just helped me out on Friday."

"You mean on the day when your heat starts, a handsome unmated alpha helps you out and you even return a piece of clothing or something to him?"

 

He couldn't fight off the blush on his cheeks when he realized how wrong that sounded out of context.

 

"No-No. He … helped me when an alpha attacked me on my way home."

 

Minhyun stopped walking and looked at the other in shock.

 

"Oh, my god! Daniel, are you okay? Did he touch you inappropriately? What happened?"

 

The younger rubbed his nape and grinned at Minhyun reassuringly, "Don't worry. As you can see I'm good and I told you, Seongwoo helped me."

"Thank god, " he sighed in relief before raising his eyebrows, "Is that why his lip is busted? Did they fight?"

 

Daniel nodded, “Also, please don't tell the others. Nothing really happened and it's no use making them worry without reason.”

 

The beta obviously wasn't really happy with his decision but this was Minhyun he was talking to. He would respect his wishes. They started walking to their classrooms again.

 

“So it was like that. You know, rumors started when Seongwoo appeared with his injured lip and people started suspecting that you guys finally blew up and beat each other up," he chuckled.

 

The younger wondered if their relationship really seemed that spiteful that people expected them to fight physically. He frowned at himself. He sometimes felt so close to physically harming the other, of course others would have noticed.

 

"But what about the thing you returned? What was it?"

"Oh, just his jacket. He was so kind to lend it to me on the remaining way home."

 

Minhyun's eyebrows shot up once again.

 

"The jacket he wears all the damn time?"

 

Daniel had never spent really thinking about it but now that Minhyun mentioned it ...

 

"Yes, that one."

"Wow.”

 

The omega wanted to ask Minhyun what he meant but the beta already bid his good bye as he entered his class room. Daniel remembered how Seongwoo didn't even hesitate to wrap his jacket around his shoulders and he felt his heart fluttering a bit at the memory again.

 

* * *

 

From then on, they seemed to be something next to civil. They didn't scream or glare at each other anymore.

 

They were simply ignoring each other's presence, pretending the other wasn't there. Sure, they had done that before as well but more in a passive aggressive 'bitch ain't worth my time' way.

 

This, however, startled all of their friends and every other student around them. It was like there was a mutual understanding between them to rest the war about whatever differences they used to have.

But Daniel had noticed how everyone seemed to be skeptical. It surely just had to be a matter of time till one of them would explode, right? They had witnessed the last years of hatred passing between the alpha and omega. They couldn't believe it simply passed like that.

 

Hell, he couldn't believe himself that the harsh tension between them shifted to something completely else. Something unspoken he didn't dare thinking about. He still didn't like Seongwoo's way with omegas and betas but he didn't think he was allowed to criticise him when he had literally saved his ass.

 

Their friends kept tiptoeing around them. It always used to be a bother to try to hang out all together because Seongwoo and him would hiss at each other if they came near a five meter radius but no actual words were exchanged now, the only thing they exchanged between them currently was silence.

 

Minhyun had dared to say he kind of missed the relentless tension between them because now there was something else between them. The other friends had looked at him in confusion but Daniel knew exactly what he meant. When the beta had caught the eyes of his two friends, there had seemed to be some kind of understanding flickering in his eyes and he had laughed off the rest of the group, saying that he probably had read too many books. But Minhyun had always been sharp. He had always been looking at the tiny details.

 

He had probably noticed that there was some kind of underlying tension radiating off of Daniel. The omega had tried being incredibly subtle at first. He didn't think anyone would actually notice the quick stares he had thrown at Seongwoo.

 

Sometimes, Minhyun looked deep in thought, a frown on his handsome face as he tried to figure out what had happened between the alpha and the omega for them to act this way. A gradual change would probably have been understandable to him. But that drastic change?

 

Daniel had tried, really tried, to go a bit back to how he used to treat Seongwoo. Not as hostile of course but he felt like teasing and scoffing was better than sitting uptight in his chair the whole time.

 

After the attack and his initial high, he had grown mad at himself that he was too damn weak to fight against the slimy scumbag, simply because he had not only been an omega but, even worse, an omega in heat. He had to succumb to those dirty stares and hands because his nature told him to submit while his inner being screamed and tried tearing down the walls that surrounded his real mind. He did not want to imagine how it would have ended if Seongwoo wouldn't have been there.

He knew he had been incredibly lucky.

 

Everyone had heard of those horrible stories of omega's getting used and thrown away like trash, like a simple sex toy for alphas. They did not care about the feelings of the omegas and only took what they wanted. The thought made him sick and he would start to grow frustrated at Seongwoo as well because he was the strong alpha that could not fall victim to others that easily, whose nature wasn't to hold back and to spread his legs for other wolves when all he wanted was to fight back.

 

But Daniel felt angry at his own thoughts. There was no use being mad at Seongwoo, he hadn't done this to him. He was also just a slave to this system, he was just luckier than others. He hadn't done anything. On the contrary, he had even helped him when his own body betrayed him.

He directed all his hate towards the assaulter and his professor instead who didn't allow Jaehwan to come with him. What an asshole.

He admitted he might have done Seongwoo dirty all the years because in his eyes, he behaved like the kind of alpha he disliked.

 

Speaking of the older, he didn't know if he had been imagining it but he thought he had caught Seongwoo eyeing him with an unreadable expression on Monday after the weekend, multiple times even. His face had been neutral but his eyes ... Daniel shook his head at himself. Even if the older would have been worried, it would be natural, right? It was nothing beyond polite concern.

 

But why did he keep staring at him even days after when it was obvious he was good now? He wished Seongwoo would stop looking at him like that - whatever it was. It annoyed him, mostly because he did not understand Seongwoo at all. The stares made him nearly uncomfortable because he could not read Seongwoo's thoughts and emotions.

 

It made him nervous because he could not understand why his heart would start beating a little bit faster whenever he caught his eyes for a short moment.

 

After that, Daniel tried to consequently avoid eye contact as much as possible. Even if they had been circling each other for a few weeks now, he could not get rid of the older's addicting scent that his mind seemed to remember automatically whenever he laid a hand on his dick. How could he ever face the alpha again? He will just spend the rest of his college life avoiding Seongwoo's eyes.

 

One day, it just had to be the day after he had wanked off to Seongwoo the night prior, a small hello slipped out of Seongwoo's lips as he looked at Daniel. He swore he felt his cheeks burning and he mumbled a small hello back but his eyes were turned to look somewhere else. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Minhyun eyeing the both of them suspiciously and saying something to Jaehwan who only looked at him as if he were crazy, dismissing his thoughts with a wave.

 

He wondered how it wasn't blatantly obvious to everyone yet that there was some kind of weird tension between Seongwoo and him that only seemed to grower bigger and bigger with each passing day and went beyond the “we don't like each other but we also don't fight anymore” tension.

 

Even now, as their whole group of friends cramped at the big table in a cafe near the campus, there seemed to be something between the two of them as they accidentally ended up sitting right opposite of each other.

 

Daniel smiled at his friends occasionally, trying to enjoy himself but how could he if he felt Seongwoo's stare at him again?

 

He was starting to grow frustrated. Why did he keep doing that? Had Seongwoo maybe noticed how he would start getting nervous and playing with his sweater paws or the hem of his shirt when they would be too close? Did he like to see what kind of effect he had on him? Of course, what else could it mean if an alpha, as promiscuous as Seongwoo, was constantly eyeing an omega?

 

But Daniel would not fall for Seongwoo's spell. He did not want to be another one of Seongwoo's bed stories, even if he may or may not have asked himself multiple times before what it would be like to be under the alpha.

 

He bit his lower lip and slightly shook his head at himself. He had to stop himself before he would start to spread pheromones and expose his thirsty ass.

 

"Oh, shit! It's already 5 PM and I haven't started on my assignment for my class with Dr. Song tomorrow yet," Jaehwan exclaimed and jumped up to start gathering his things.

"What is it about?" Guanlin asked.

"I don't even know, man. I procrastinated the last three months. Didn't even look at the task."

 

Jihoon frowned at the older's words.

 

"And you think you can finish an assignment in a day when you had three months for it?”

 

Jaehwan stopped all his movements for a second and laughed at Jihoon.

 

"Oh, young boy. One day, you will realize you somehow develop some kind of super writing super power later when you need it."

"Are you going to the library?" Minhyun asked him. Jaehwan only nodded and proceeded with his stuff.

"I'm coming with you then, I want to finish my assignment for Mr. Lim."

 

Now it was Sungwoon's turn to frown. The omega and also second oldest in their group was about to graduate like Jisung and rarely had time to meet anymore but Daniel was glad to see his face occasionally. Sometimes, it felt like him and Jisung unconsciously took turns in attending any of their group meetings.

 

"But the assignment isn't due till next month?"

"Exactly, that's why I have to start now."

 

The older snorted, "I'm still shocked you are such good friends with Jaehwan when you guys are so different."

 

The two friends quickly said their goodbye and Sungwoon sighed before standing up as well.

 

"I gotta go, too. My mom told me to get home early for dinner. I think my brother is bringing his girlfriend along or something. Hey, Jihoon, Guanlin. Should I take you home with me?"

 

Jihoon looked at his empty mug and nodded. And wherever Jihoon would go, Guanlin would follow.

 

The three said their goodbye as well and now only Daniel and Seongwoo were left.

 

Daniel's initial reaction was to run away. He would usually leave with any of them, avoiding to sit on the same table as Seongwoo. He coughed and made movements to stand up as well but Seongwoo's hand reached out to him and he stopped any movement. He timidly looked at the alpha and came face to face with an equally confused looking Seongwoo.

 

As if he didn't really understand his actions as well.

 

"Wait, uh."

 

He actually did wait and looked at Seongwoo expectantly. The Daniel from three weeks ago would have dashed out of the cafe in light speed.

 

"I feel like drinking a coffee but I don't want to sit alone here."

 

His eyebrows shot up as he took in Seongwoo's words. Did he just … invite him to coffee? More or less? Did he just suggest he wanted to spend time with him? He stopped breathing for a second. What was wrong with this world?

 

"Stop looking at me like that. I'd rather not sit on this big ass table all alone. Don't flatter yourself," he mumbled and took the menu card into his hand. It could have been a natural reaction if he would be a new customer.

 

This, however, was their usual hangout. He was pretty sure everyone of their group knew the menu by heart now.

 

Daniel sat back on his chair and fumbled with a napkin. He looked down to the tiny shreds he produced and absentmindedly stared at his fingers. Even after Seongwoo asked the waiter for a coffee, he didn't dare to look up.

 

He felt the older staring at him yet again and this feeling of frustration took over his mind. They were alone now. He could finally let out his emotions without fearing to be judged and questioned by their friends.

 

"Why are you staring at me all the time?" he said and finally looked at the alpha.

 

Seongwoo looked a bit like he didn't expect Daniel to catch him staring but caught himself quickly and smirked at him in a way that was so familiar, it nearly made him sigh in relief.

 

"Why, you are just so ugly, I have to stare. It's like when you see something so tragic you can't look anywhere else. It's a pity, I could ogle the hot barista instead," Seongwoo sighed but he didn't divert his eyes for even a second. Feeling kind of playful, Daniel looked at the guy who had trouble using the coffee machine to make anything near coffee. He looked quiet young, a freshman at most. He wasn't ugly but also not particularly handsome to him.

 

"He's not that cute."

 

The older snorted and slightly shook his head before looking at him with a judging expression.

 

"Says the one that finds Channing Tatum cute."

 

An offended gasp left Daniel's lips.

 

"He is cute! And handsome."

"Daniel, he looks like a thumb."

"What? What is that even supposed to mean?"

 

He was ready to break out in a long rant about how Channing Tatum was a gorgeous alpha with nice muscles and a sweet smile. He wanted to take out his phone and open his folder of the celebrity's pictures when the waiter returned with Seongwoo's coffee.

 

He just realized that this was the first time Seongwoo had called him by his name and not one of his crack names for the omega.

 

 _No, that wasn't the first time_ , he reminded himself, remembering the time when Seongwoo kneed in front of him and softly said his name. He quickly shook his head and focused on the the alpha and the waiter.

 

The boy's eyes lingered a bit too long on Seongwoo for it to be considered professional. He seemed to hesitate and probably wanted to talk to the other more but he caught Daniel's eyes who only raised an eyebrow at him. The boy gulped and went away. He shrugged at his sudden weird behavior. There were more important things to focus on.

 

Seongwoo had seen the small interactions obviously and chuckled as he poured sugar into his cup.

 

Daniel had never really appreciated how light and sweet his chuckle sounded. He felt his lips slightly lifting as well.

 

A nearly comfortable silence settled between them. Daniel doubted that had ever happened before but it was nice. Tranquil and relaxing. He didn't know how that was possible with all the past stuff between them but he would take what he could get.

 

Seongwoo's face turned serious all of a sudden and Daniel was surprised by the other's fast change. He realized yet again that he may have judged too soon and had never really bothered to get to know the other.

 

The older absentmindedly kept stirring his coffee, obviously trying to look for the right words.

 

"You-"

 

A short pause.

 

Daniel gulped, not knowing if he should be afraid of the incoming words.

 

"-Have you been okay?"

 

It nearly looked like Seongwoo had been burning to ask him that all the time. It nearly looked like he needed a lot of pushing himself to finally bring out those few words as well.

 

"Y-yes, thank you. I don't remember if I ever thanked you probably, sorry. Also, I'm sorry you got hurt. Thank you, really. I-I don't know what would have happened if you wouldn't have been near."

 

His eyes moved to the coffee Seongwoo kept stirring. At this point, it was clear he continued solely for the reason of doing something. The alpha stopped and put the spoon on the saucer.

 

"I do," Seongwoo said with no emotion in his voice. A small shiver ran down the omega's back, he was used to an angry, teasing and playful Seongwoo. However, he had never seen him so emotionless and so serious. "You don't...keep thinking about that bastard, do you?"

 

To be honest, Daniel wasn't. He was surprised by himself but relieved all the same. He had to thank Seongwoo for coming before the asshole had been able to do more.

 

"I think I'm good now?"

 

He felt like slapping himself, he didn't sound assuring at all.

 

"I mean, I'm glad nothing too bad had happened before you came by."

 

Seongwoo looked at him with a face void of any emotion, his eyes, on the contrary, seemed like they were trying to tell him what he felt. Daniel wasn't sure what he was supposed to read into them.

 

"I'm glad, too."

 

Daniel tilted his head to the side and continued looking at Seongwoo curiously. He hadn't felt brave enough to openly face him before but he felt some kind of courage running through his veins now. He inhaled deeply and the alpha's unique scent filled his nose.

 

His inner wolf whined at him to reach out to the handsome alpha, recognizing the familiar smell.

 

"Ong Seongwoo, I never knew you cared about me," he tried to joke. He wanted to break that serious atmosphere.

 

The perfect cold mask was broken as the older snorted and took a sip from his cup.

 

"Thinking highly of yourself again, huh?"

 

He licked the foam off his lips and Daniel caught himself watching his lips a bit too intently. He shook his head at himself inwardly.

Happy to know his attempt to switch the mood was successful, he went along with the playfulness. The blond raised an eyebrow at the older and put on a disbelieving look. He couldn't fight off the way his lips slightly curved up, though.

 

"I'm not the one who considered making an insurance for his face."

"Excuse me, valuable possession should be treated as such. Do you know how expensive this face is?"

 

Usually, he would have scoffed at Seongwoo but he couldn't help giggling at the dumbness of him now.

 

"What, what do my humble ears hear? Are you laughing, Kang Daniel?" he smiled in satisfaction.

 

"I'm just really really tired and exhausted, people laugh at stupidity when they are-"

"-stupid themselves?"

 

The younger took the napkin, or what was left of it, and threw it at Seongwoo who tried to dodge the pieces with a small smile. It was useless because the shreds didn't even fly far and landed right into Seongwoo's coffee.

 

"Oh, shit!"

"Ah, is that your revenge on me?"

"Sorry!"

 

Unbelievable. A few weeks ago, he would have told him to suck it up but he actually felt sorry now. Actually, a few weeks ago, he wouldn't even have been here, kind of enjoying joking around with Ong Seongwoo.

 

"Do you think an easy sorry is gonna solve this?" Seongwoo shook his finger and his head, "You have to buy me another coffee. Black with a dash of cream and two packs of sugar, please. "

 

Daniel raised his eyebrows – he should stop doing that before he would get more prominent crinkles on his forehead.

 

"Someone might believe you actually want to hang out with me."

"What nonsense are you saying? I just wanted to drink my coffee in peace! But now I have piece-s in my cup. Geddit? Peace – piece-s?"

 

The younger facepalmed at Seongwoo's laugh, hiding a small smile as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo, as Daniel had noticed, was strangely easy to talk to if he didn't make him feel like biting his head off.

Admittedly, he still felt like throwing the alpha out of the window at times but more in a friendly way – if that was possible. He wasn't really sure what happened between them. Something like friends? They didn't glare at each other anymore but they still dissed and took stabs at each other. It was just more playful and their aim was not to tick off or hurt the other. Whatever it was, he was glad he didn't spend hours just ranting about Seongwoo anymore. All their friends were glad to be spared of their constant fighting as well.

 

But they were also deeply confused. Even more than before.

 

After that day in the coffee shop, it was like they started more than barely tolerating each other. They actually talked. Daniel knew Seongwoo loved dancing and singing but he never really cared, didn't attend any events where Seongwoo performed. Now, he would lay in bed and wonder if his singing voice would sound as good as he would imagine, wonder if the dancing meant Seongwoo would know _exactly_ how to work his hips.

 

At this point he would always start blushing and trying to suffocate himself with a pillow.

  
He was not 14 anymore, why did he keep thinking of dirty stuff? And worse, of _Seongwoo_ doing that dirty stuff. Daniel had put off any shame now and could freely admit (only to himself) that the older was hot. The kind of hot you knew you would burn yourself with if you dared to touch. It reminded him of all the times his mother told him not to touch a hot stove. That's what Seongwoo was. A hot stove.

 

Daniel would whine at his own stupid thoughts and push all the blame onto Seongwoo's weird humor that somehow never failed to make him laugh now. What had he become? He would just giggle at about everything and anything, even if it wasn't that funny.

 

Their friends were creeped out by the change of them wanting to kill each other to ignoring to laughing about the dumbest things together. They eyed Daniel in particular, like he would have to be a doppelganger if he honestly laughed at Seongwoo's jokes.

 

He couldn't help it if the other was suddenly so funny to him.

 

* * *

 

But Seongwoo wasn't only funny. The more he actually talked and interacted with him, the more he learned about Seongwoo's actual personality that was far from what he had thought he was.

 

They were sitting in their usual hangout, the cafe near the campus. This time, they didn't even need to meet up with the rest. Somehow, some kind of routine had developed between them without him really noticing. A few times a week, he would find himself sitting at the big table, sitting opposite of the alpha as they shared bits about themselves, their friends or their favorite celebrities.

 

And sometimes, their conversations would turn serious.  
Like it did right now as they talked about their beliefs and views on society.

 

“My mother is an omega who was used by her ex-boyfriend a lot. That alpha promised the world to her, lied right into her face and used her as one of his toys, he just didn't let her know that he also had three other toys. When she found out, she had been devastated but at the same time, she told herself that no one in this world could protect her but herself. She eventually found my father and I like to believe she is happy now but she passed her beliefs to me. That's why I'm so-,” Daniel thought about a fitting word but came up with nothing, “-like this, you know? Even if I can't protect every omega out there, I can reach out a hand if they need someone to support them. I don't want those, who are already insecure and afraid, to feel like they are lost in this alpha dominated world. It might help them to know that some omegas like me also like being in charge and that they don't have to succumb to all those typical omega roles.”

 

Seongwoo listened quietly and nodded slightly. Daniel didn't know if he had rambled too much and rubbed his nape sheepishly.

 

“I don't know if you think differently since you are an alpha-”

“No, definitely not,” he interrupted the younger, “I was also raised to respect all kinds of people and I am glad my family is open-minded. If you ask me, I'd want to get rid of this class system. I know you can't just get rid of something everyone is born with but this system is kind of sick, isn't it? They assign roles solely based on something you cannot control. Of course, all alphas have some certain common traits, such as betas and omegas do but I refuse to judge someone by their status. Because it's not what makes their whole character, you know? Not all alphas make good leaders, not all betas are boring, not all omegas are or want to be submissive. I don't – didn't sleep with people because I thought of them as my sick kind of entertainment that I could throw away as soon as possible after I get bored. But we just had consensual sex and I don't tell them I'm going to date them or something if they sleep with me. They approach me or I approach them and that's it. It either works out or it doesn't. That doesn't mean I think of them any less. We are all people with our own individual stories and backgrounds and that's what defines us in the end, not our status. For example, you are an omega but you have never been afraid to fight with me for years, never backed down and never submitted. Those omegas that come to your support group know they will have a trustworthy confidant that would not hesitate to defy another alpha for them. You are feisty and strong willed and while it isn't the most common trait for an omega, it makes you _you_.”  
  
Daniel was stunned and didn't know what to say. Seongwoo looked at him and the younger wasn't sure if it was the lightning or something but it seemed like the alpha's cheeks were painted a bit red.

His heart beat wildly in his chest at the older's words. He was glad to know the other wasn't actually one of those arrogant alphas that thought they ruled the world.

“But there is one thing all omegas are really good for.”  
 

He raised his eyebrows at the older in disbelief. Didn't he just say he wouldn't judge or assign roles based on status?  
The black haired student took his big blueberry muffin in his hand and stretched it out to Daniel.

A joking smile appeared on his face as Daniel took the baked good in his hand with a confused expression.  
 

He opened his mouth and pointed at himself, “Feed me, little omega!”  
  
For a short moment, Daniel was startled but he saw the playful glint in the other's eyes and knew he only tried to distract from his blush earlier.

 

“Feeding you? Okay, you know what? I will feed you real well,” he smirked and with one swift motion, he pressed the whole muffin into the alpha's mouth.

“Dnaifnefjkal!!”

 

The other guests in the cafe turned around in confusion when they heard the muffled screams of an alpha and a laughing omega sitting right in front of him.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, my god. I'm so hungry," Seongwoo groaned and sat down opposite of him. He hastily pulled out his lunch box. Rice with a large variety of vegetables and beef presented in front of him and Daniel was surprised.

 

Seongwoo looked up to Daniel and smiled, "Looks good, huh? My mom is currently visiting me for a few days and she made one of her amazing lunch boxes. I had to beg her a bit but who could refuse this handsome face?"

 

The blonde only shook his head and good-naturedly rolled his eyes at the other's confidence.

Seongwoo ignored him and proceeded to mix some of the dishes to scoop it all on his spoon. It was kind of adorable how Seongwoo, alpha extraordinaire, clapped in excitement as he tasted the excellent cooking of his mother. He just scooped up a second spoon when Guanlin appeared from behind them and sat down next to Seongwoo with a tired greeting.

 

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked, worried that something might have happened to the younger.

"I had classes since 8 AM and overslept, so I didn't manage to eat breakfast. I got more classes till 4 PM," he sighed.

 

For a short moment, Daniel was about to offer money but he knew Guanlin would refuse him like he always did. He had tried so often before, it was useless to try again. They all had tried to offer lending him some money at some point but something about Guanlin's ego or pride would be hurt if he would take it.

After a silent second, Seongwoo suddenly started to groan.

 

"Woah, I'm so full!" He rubbed his tummy and grimaced. He pushed the lunch box right in front of Guanlin. "It's good you are hungry. Eat my lunch! I ate way too much to digest any other bite. My mom made it, so it tastes amazing, don't worry. I would love to eat more but there is simply no more place in my stomach. My mom would be sad to know I didn't eat all of that, though. Help me, bro."

 

Daniel couldn't help looking at Seongwoo disbelievingly. He had eaten two spoons and claimed three minutes ago to be extremely hungry. The older looked at him pleadingly and something clicked in his head.

 

He faced Guanlin who looked at the food in front of him and licked his lips. It was obvious that he wanted it, the smell of home cooked food invaded his nose and made his stomach rumble. He slightly shook his head and eyed Seongwoo weirdly who kept complaining about being too full.

  
"It's true, Guanlin," Daniel said to support Seongwoo, "Before you came, he had eaten tons of snacks already. It would be a waste. Don't you have class with Professor Jang later? You have to concentrate a lot in her lessons and you can't do that with an empty stomach."

 

Seongwoo threw him a thankful look before going back to urging Guanlin to eat his food. The youngest reluctantly picked up the spoon and asked Seongwoo again if he was sure. The older only nodded, excitedly telling him how his mom would be happy, thinking her son ate all of it.

 

The oldest of the three only silently watched the other eating his lunch. The youngest kept complimenting the alpha's mom's dishes and Seongwoo smiled so fondly at Guanlin, like a big brother watching his younger sibling. It was cute.

 

In this moment, Daniel realized that Seongwoo probably had always been nice and caring and he had been too blinded by his ignorance to notice all the previous years.

 

The tall boy did not exaggerate when he said he had been hungry. The lunch box was empty in a few minutes. Guanlin hurriedly jumped up, remembering that he still had to go to the library and dashed out of the cafeteria, not before thanking Seongwoo again and saying his bye to both of them.

 

Seongwoo sighed and shook his head with a small smile. However, his smile dropped when his stomach reared loudly.

  
“Ugh, shit,” he mumbled and held his stomach.

 

As expected, Seongwoo had refused the delicious homemade food that he had begged his mom for so Guanlin wouldn't have to be hungry for the rest of the day. It was admirable to Daniel. He would have surely tried sharing his lunch as well but Seongwoo just gave his beloved meal up in a matter of seconds.

 

“I have a class in 30 minutes but no food. And I forgot my wallet but didn't go back since I didn't think I'd need it,” he whined and pouted before laying down on the probably pretty dirty table. He had to admit, a whining Seongwoo was kind of cute, too.

 

Daniel looked at his watch. He had another hour before his next lecture. He looked at the pitiful lump of limbs.

 

“Come on,” he said and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. The older looked at him confused.

“What?  
“You said you were hungry, right? Let's go eat something then.”  
“But I still have no money.”  
“It's okay,” the blond said nonchalantly, “I'm paying.”

 

The older started to refuse and say anything about his pride and Daniel rolled his eyes at the alpha.

 

“See it as a thank you for taking care of Guanlin so well.”

The older frowned at him.

“He's as much of my friend as he is for you. You don't need to do it.”

 

Daniel thought about it for a moment and tilted his head to the side.

 

“And if I told you I want to?”

 

A slow smile spread on his lips and Daniel felt his heart beating just a tad bit faster again. Ong Seongwoo seemed to be dangerous to his heart.

 

“Why, Daniel, I didn't know you liked me this way.”

 

He choked on his spit and tried to stutter out anything to deny his words but Seongwoo only laughed as he packed his things and got his bag.

 

Daniel couldn't help rolling his eyes at the teasing again, his mouth was still pulled upwards, though.

 

“Alright, my honorable knight with money, what food do you suggest we get?” he asked as they started walking towards the entrance. The omega started shivering when a strong gust of wind blew over the campus. It was a surprisingly cold day today and he hadn't brought a jacket with him.

Seongwoo stopped walking all of a sudden and took off his jacket. He wondered why the hell he would take it off when it was so chilly. His question was answered immediately when the alpha wrapped the familiar blue denim jacket over his shoulders. Seongwoo's scent infiltrated his nose and his wolf was excited at the familiarity.

  
“Idiot, dress according to the weather,” he scolded him a bit but the soft expression on his face revealed right away that he only meant well. Daniel only blinked at him before thanking him quietly. Embarrassed about the situation, he quickly got back to the other's previous question.

  
“I thought about waffles?”

 

The older groaned, a blissful expression on his face as they continued to walk.

  
“I love waffles.”

“There is a place nearby. We should be able to get some before your lecture. They sell great waffles, especially those with extra whipped cream are really good.”

“Oh, my god. I love whipped cream. I cannot understand how Minhyun doesn't like it. I should have unfriended his whipped cream hating ass years ago. I should replace him.”

 

The omega snorted at the fake disloyalty but decided to play along.

 

“Oh, yeah? With whom?”

 

He was caught by surprise when Seongwoo suddenly threw an arm around his shoulders.

 

“With you, of course! Every person who pays for my waffle with whipped cream without being disgusted by it deserves the spot of being my friend.”

 

He was pretty sure Ong Seongwoo was out there to give his heart a hard time with his bright and radiant smiles. He needed a second to catch himself before snorting again.

 

“Who said anything about wanting to be your friend?”

“Do you not?” the older asked, pretending to be shocked and hurt, “Ay, my dearest Dani, you wound me. I threw Hwang Minhyun out of my friends list for you and this is what I get?”

He laid a hand on his heart and looked into the air dramatically.

 

Daniel couldn't help chuckling at the sheer ridiculousness. Soon, Seongwoo joined in and they continued their way with some more dramatic phrases from Seongwoo and some breathy laughs from Daniel.

 

And also with his fast beating heart that seemed not to be able to rest as long as Seongwoo's arm was still around him.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Seongwoo**  
yo daniel  
i just watched magic mike

  
**Daniel**  
did you like it?

 

 **Seongwoo**  
channing tatum is still ugly

 

 **Daniel**  
DISAGREED

 

 **Seongwoo  
** I mean yeah sure he has nice abs I bet I could wash laundry on them and such but thats not the kind of qualities I look for in a man

 

 **Daniel  
** well hes an alpha maybe thats why you dont find him that attractive

 

 **Seongwoo**  
maybe  
he looks like he could crush me if he accidentally sat on me as if id be an ant  
a small, insignificant, weak, unloved ant  
that would die if he just accidentally swang his hand the wrong way

 

 **Daniel**  
ew insects

 **Seongwoo**  
told you they are unloved

 

 **Daniel**  
you are also unloved without being an ant

  
**Seongwoo**  
):  
dont lie you love me ;)

 

Daniel's hands froze over the digital keyboard of his phone. He didn't even know why. Sure, they had somehow grown close the last two months and yes, sure, he still jacked off to Seongwoo (though he would never ever admit that) but there was something that held him back from replying in a joking manner as well. He didn't even know what to respond. He shook his head at himself. When in doubt, just downright bullshit everything.

  
  
**Daniel**  
I’m so sorry but i love you.  
It was all lies. I didn’t know.  
Now I realized that I need you.  
I’m so sorry but I love you.  
I gave you scars.  
I should have never let you go to waste.

  
  
**Seongwoo**  
did you just quote big bang lyrics on me  
my pants are suddenly so tight

 

 **Daniel**  
and omegas fell your "sexy alpha" trap like that?

He still wasn't too fond of the way Seongwoo had slept around but it had lessened a lot to the point when he couldn't even remember when the last time was an omega came to him crying because of Seongwoo. It was strangely satisfying to him. Or maybe not so strangely because Daniel had arrived at this point in his life where he could admit (only to himself, of course) that he would squeal inwardly whenever Seongwoo did something cute (all the damn time!) or flirted with him jokingly (way too often; his heart was suffering). He was able to admit that he had developed a tiny crush on the older.

 **Seongwoo**  
excuse me.  
have you seen me?

 

 **Daniel  
** uh yeah?

 

 **Seongwoo**  
i'm everybody's wet dream

 

Daniel cleared his throat, knowing full well that it was very true for him. Even months after the fateful encounter (he seemed to have become more dramatic as well - must be the Ong effect), he just had to lay in bed and close his eyes and the smell of apple and honey would invade his mind. He often smelled it on Seongwoo whenever the older started being a bit touchy. All the damn time, though, he felt like nuzzling his face into Seongwoo's neck. He craved for the older to do the same, to scent mark him, so everyone else would stay away, knowing full well he already belonged to an alpha. But he also wanted to do it to him as well. Bury his face into his nape, nosing along the soft skin as he scent marked _his_ alpha that no one else was allowed to touch. A flame of possessiveness ignited whenever he thought about the other omegas and betas who had been lucky enough to have spent the night with Seongwoo before but Daniel would always remind himself that he didn't want to be just another omega on Seongwoo's fuck list. He wanted to be cherished, treated as someone precious, as a potential mate. Basically everything Seongwoo had often said he had never promised to any of them.

 

He would always snort at himself for his stupid thoughts.  
  
_Keep dreaming,_ he wold remind himself.

 

What they both had still felt fragile at times. They had hated each other months ago, had hated the other for years and recently developed something akin to a friendship. He was surprised at himself, how much he cherished that newly blooming friendship. He knew he played a dangerous game with his feelings, if Seongwoo would ever find out, it would surely mess up their relationship for sure.

 

So he just played along whenever Seongwoo started flirting or making suggestive jokes. He knew that it was just him being playful, he would jokingly flirt with Minhyun as well. If he wouldn't know for sure that Minhyun would prefer dying in Jaehwan's messy room before going out with Seongwoo, he would have wondered if there maybe could be the possibility of them getting together. Two male wolves could not produce pups together but he wasn't even sure if Seongwoo wanted kids.

 

When he really thought about it, he came to the conclusion that Seongwoo probably did. He seemed to be someone who would take good care of someone younger, of kids especially. And they would probably love him right back. They would love how he would play with them and laugh and sing along to kids' shows. But when needed, he would also not hesitate to tell them what was wrong and what was right. Daniel sighed and buried his face into his pillow. Now he imagined Seongwoo as a father, giggling with a baby in his arms and looking at him with the brightest and cutest smile and his thoughts shortly slipped to what would it be like if Seongwoo would become the father of _his_ children.

 

He groaned at himself and hit his head against the wall multiple times. What was he thinking? Someone had to stop his thoughts. He did not just think about having kids with Seongwoo. Even if he may have a crush on the older, having kids meant being mated and wearing each other's bite marks proudly. Of course, they couldn't have biological children as well but he doubted they would love their kids any less.

 

He felt like slapping himself for those ridiculous thoughts but at the same time, he couldn't help his heart beating wildly against his ribs as he kept thinking about the sound of _their kids._

 

Daniel breathed in and out deeply. He told himself that it was normal to feel this way with 21. Most wolves found their mates around this age and settled down. It was only natural his thoughts would drift to dangerous territories if he were to find someone he might like. He could not fight his nature.

Everyone around his age would start looking out for that special wolf that made them feel warm and protected and that they also want to protect. He had always dreamed about finding a mate. Someone that would give their everything to him, that will trust him blindly, just as much as he would do for his mate.

 

The omega was too busy daydreaming about being in someone's warm and inviting arms that he forgot all about Seongwoo's text until his phone vibrated.

 

 **Seongwoo  
** is that your way of saying you don't love me ):

 

 **Daniel**  
exactly

 

 **Seongwoo**  
meanie )))':  
and i am told I am a big bad alpha  
but i am only a kicked puppy  
sad.

 

 **Daniel**  
i'm not gonna comment on this

 

 **Seongwoo**  
fINE be this way  
btw are you coming to my party on friday

 

He faintly recalled Seongwoo mentioning something about a party. He had been too busy staring at his exposed collarbone to actually really listen to him.

 

 **Daniel**  
oh uh yeah sure

 

 **Seongwoo**  
great! i should look particularly good then :o

 

 **Daniel**  
because of the party? i guess so

 

 **Seongwoo**  
no, because you will also be there and i want to look good for you ;)

 

 

Daniel closed his eyes and threw his phone somewhere down to his feet as he buried his face into a pillow again and let out a loud and agonizing scream.

 

* * *

 

 

He knew he shouldn't be too nervous. It was a normal college party. A mix of boys and girls; alphas, betas, omegas and the most popular guest: alcohol. College Parties usually ended in a total mess. Statistically seen, at parties with around 50 people, at least one woman would end up getting pregnant. He didn't know if it was true, Jaehwan had told him.

 

It probably wasn't.

 

However, he couldn't help shaking in his tight leather pants as he opened the door to the flat. The loud music was already audible from outside in the hall.

 

He was greeted by the smell of sweat, alcohol and pheromones mixing wildly in the air. Even if he couldn't see them, he sure as hell could smell the aroused pairs that made out somewhere here.

 

He had never been to Seongwoo's flat before but as expected of the rich alpha, it was huge. It even had a second floor. He saw people clattered in every corner. Some kind of dance floor had formed in the one half of the flat and in the other half, people were chatting and playing drinking games.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw one of his friends, Hyunbin, wiggling his long arms as he held a bottle of beer in his hands. He decided to greet him first.

 

“Hey, man.”

“Wow! Daniel!” he exclaimed and hugged him before pulling back and holding him at his shoulder to look down on his outfit.  
“Ouh, I love how you combined an oversized pink shirt with your tight leather pants. And damn,” he touched the velvet choker around his neck, “That's so sexy. I know a certain someone who would die when he lays his eyes on you,” he half-slurred and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Daniel's heartbeat picked up again at the small possibility that he maybe had meant Seongwoo but he angrily told himself to get it together. This was Hyunbin, he knew everything and everyone, god knows who he had meant. He only grinned at his friend and looked at the drink. A drink, yes, he needed one.

 

“Hyunbin, where's the kitchen?”

“Go straight down the hall – or not straight, since you are gay,” he snorted at his own joke.

“Thanks, see you later.”

 

He started moving towards the kitchen, greeted the people he knew on his way and occasionally stopped to chat a bit with them before he kept moving. As expected, the interior design and decorations looked tasteful and expensive.  
In the hallway was a big picture of Seongwoo and a girl he didn't know. Even if he was only able to look at her for a second, he had to admit she was stunning.

 

“Daniel, hey!” He turned to the voice that had grown so familiar to him now he could say it became his favorite one.

“Ah, it's the host himself, what honor,” he smiled when Seongwoo stopped right in front of him. Daniel couldn't help letting his eyes wander from his perfectly styled hair over to his white slightly loose shirt to his dark jeans that hugged his legs a bit too well. If he looked that good with clothes already, what would he look like without any clothing?

  
For a short moment, he felt embarrassed at himself for blatantly checking out the older like that but he realized that he was checked out as well and by the satisfied smirk on Seongwoo's face, he guessed he liked what he saw. He thanked the bad light in the hall way for hiding his blush.

 

“Well, don't you look absolutely dazzling, Kang?” He scratched his nape shyly and tried complimenting Seongwoo as well.

“You also … don't look bad yourself, Ong.”

“Thanks! I told you I would try my best for you, didn't I? Do you think I did a good job?”

 

The older twirled around and stopped right in front of him, so close that he was able to smell the sweet scent of apple and honey. Seongwoo had obviously been drinking a bit already, his scent seemed stronger than usually.

 

“The best,” he said and tried to smile, hoping it wouldn't reveal how much he actually really liked the outfit and the person wearing it.

“You haven't had anything to drink yet, right? Let me be a good host.”

 

The older only smiled and took his hand to lead him to the kitchen. He was sure it was hardly necessary to take his hand the last two meters but he wasn't complaining. His hand was tingling at the contact and he desperately tried not to break out into a sweat before Seongwoo would let go of his hand (which he hoped would never happen).

 

The kitchen was, just as the rest of the house, exquisite. A big and wide room, probably as big as his bedroom. Different kinds of beverages were on every surface. It ranged from orange juice to liquor to pure vodka.

 

“What do you feel like?”

 

Seongwoo let go of his hand to take a plastic cup and his hand twitched at the loss of warmth.

 

“Hit me up, I have a high tolerance.”

“Really? Mhmmm.”

 

He simply watched the older mixing multiple ingredients as he leaned against a counter. He didn't know what the older was planning but simply looking at him looking so concentrated was so attractive to Daniel. At this point, Seongwoo could do whatever and omega would believe him to look like the most handsome guy in the room.

 

The older finished mixing the drink and proudly presented him a blue drink. Daniel was kinda skeptical but decided to take a sip anyway. The sweetness and sourness exploded in his mouth at the same, the bitterness of the alcohol quickly following as the drink went down his throat, burning on its way down his gullet.

 

“Interesting, you were definitely not playing. What did you mix into it?”

“Little secret,” he said cheekily and winked at him.

 

A comfortable silence settled between them as Daniel brought the cup to his lips again and as Seongwoo washed his hands.

 

“Are the others already there?” he said, deciding to break the silence.

“Minhyun, yes. I saw him disappearing to one of the guest rooms with someone.”

 

Daniel nearly spit out his drink and Seongwoo laughed at his reaction.  
  
“Minhyun? Our Hwang Minhyun? Hooking up with someone at a party? And already? It's like 10.”

“You know he's a lightweight. He drank a beer or something and suddenly started doing his weird butt dance that strangely attracted others as if it was a mate call.”

“Do you know who the other person is?”

“Wow, you are quite the gossip auntie.”

 

Daniel pouted at Seongwoo and downed the rest of the drink. The alpha moved next to the other and leaned against the counter as well with his own drink in his hands. Their sides were touching and Seongwoo's body heat was radiating off of him. Only now did the blond realize that the older's cheeks were painted a light pink and he wondered if Seongwoo already had had a bit too much to drink or if something else had triggered his blush.

This closeness plus the effect of alcohol in a wolf's system made Seongwoo smell even more alluring than before. Daniel felt himself slightly leaning towards the older, seeking out the comfort of the familiar smell of this alpha.

 

Said alpha turned to him and he thought that their faces were a bit too dangerously close. He didn't know if Seongwoo was already able to hear his restless heart and he didn't want to take his chance as well. The younger cleared his throat and put some more respective distance between them.

 

“Well, I've been friends with Jisung for years after all.”

 

The previous comfortable silence seemed kind of awkward now and Daniel nervously started playing with his choker. Seongwoo followed with his eyes and he felt even more nervousness spreading through his body as Seongwoo kept staring at him like that. He looked so handsome in the way too bright kitchen light, his eyes hooded as he looked down to the velvet piece of accessory.

 

“What makes you so nervous? Is something bothering you?” _Yeah, you.  
_

He gulped, not daring to say anything as he tried to calm down his treacherous heart.

  
“I take that you don't want to tell me.” Seongwoo nodded deep in thought before his face broke into a smug expression. He took his hand again and pulled him out of the kitchen back to the noisy living room and turned to him.

 

“When in doubt, drink the doubts away.”

“Seongwoo, Daniel! Perfect that you are here, we just wanted to start a round of beer pong!” Jaehwan shouted and waved the both of them to him. Seongwoo looked at him challengingly and to hell if he would say no to good round of beer.

 

“I'm in.”

 

* * *

 

 

He giggled as he downed another cup with beer, the loud cheers of the people around him ringing in his ears as he emptied another cup with ease. A few rounds later, he was pretty sure most of the players were at least half drunk and the air felt stuffy and uncomfortable. He had long opened his top buttons, too hot in the long sleeved shirt. Over the last one or two hours – he didn't even know how long they had been playing – Seongwoo had become touchier the more he drank. At first, he would touch his arm or his shoulder but it would quickly change to wrapping his arms around his shoulder or waist. Daniel was shaking initially but his wolf had been excitedly howling at the familiar smell of the alpha and he had relaxed in the older's hold, even dared to hide his face in the other's neck at times. If someone would ask him about it the next day, he would only say he was drunk and affectionate or something.

 

Someone turned up the music even louder and Jaehwan began to hysterically scream, “THAT'S MY SONG. THAT'S MY SONG RIGHT THERE, WOOOOOH!”

Immediately, everyone moved to the extemporary dance floor, wildly singing along to the lyrics with Jaehwan leading. How he still managed to hit all the right notes was a mystery to Daniel.  
  
He felt a little bit light-headed and tiny little bit drunk but he wasn't smashed or anything close to it.

Someone touched him on his shoulder and as he turned his head to come face to face with a way too good smelling Seongwoo who giggled. What a sweet sound.

 

The alpha laid his head on his shoulder and looked up to him. Daniel swore he felt how his heart stopped beating before returning to work full force. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around his waist and the younger faintly registered how he stopped breathing as well.

 

“So, Daniel. You once told me you got some mad moves,” he started and his hands slowly moved down to his hips, “What do you say about hitting the dance floor and showing me what exactly those hips can do?”

 

The blond gulped and looked to the dance floor. Everyone, regardless if alpha, beta or omega, was moving their bodies along to the music, most of them grinding to the sexy lyrics. The pheromones went wild and the arousal was thick between those young wolves. Would he say no to his probably only opportunity to shamelessly grind on Seongwoo?

 

Hell no.

 

Blame the alcohol but he felt daring and excited at the mere thought of dancing so closely with Seongwoo.

He smirked and this time, it was him who pulled Seongwoo along, feeling the rhythm taking over his body as he slowly started to move along to the beat. His hands took the older's to put them on his hips again. The omega wrapped his arms around the other's neck, loving the proximity between them. He didn't even have to inhale deeply anymore to feel completely surrounded by the other's scent. His fingers playing with the black hair as he felt Seongwoo's fingers digging into his hips, pulling him as close as possible. He swayed his hips in a way that he knew would captivate the alpha's attention and keep it on him only, no matter who or what else would be around him. Daniel slightly tilted his head and grinned at Seongwoo before experimentally pushing his crotch against his. He smirked to himself when he heard the little gasp that had left the alpha's lips.

  
If there was one thing he was confident in, it was his dance. And the effect he could have on other people.

 

The younger kept brushing the other's front side and grinned at him in satisfaction when he felt the alpha slowly getting more and more excited down there as he kept moving.

He daringly turned around and rubbed his ass against the other's crotch, making the older moan right into his ear. Seongwoo's hands moved from his hips up to his chest, running down the smooth material of his shirt and slightly brushed over his nipples as he continued to grind himself on the forming bulge in Seongwoo's pants. The alpha nosed along the base of his neck as they kept moving along to the rhythm. The omega willingly bared him his neck to him as a clear sign of submission. The older didn't hesitate to start nibbling on his sensitive skin, teasing out a moan from Daniel. He threw his head back on Seongwoo's shoulders, loving the way how the other's lips felt on his skin and how good it felt to feel his erection pressed against his ass.

 

The air around them only seemed to become heavier by the seconds. The smell of arousal radiated off the both of them, mixing in the big cloud of different smells. Daniel felt his treacherous body running so hot and thirsty for Seongwoo, he felt himself getting wet between his ass cheeks and bit his lip when the alpha pushed back against his rubbing ass.

He touched the older's hands with his own again and slowly pushed one of them down to his crotch. Seongwoo nibbled on his ear and squeezed him through his pants which made him gasp out loud. A low, breathy chuckle rang in his ears and his knees weakened at the sound.

 

Suddenly, Seongwoo turned him around and in his daze, he could see the undeniable lust he also felt in the other's eyes. The smell around him, so sweet usually, was heavy with the smell of arousal. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and brought their bodies as close together as possible. The older's hands moved down to cup his ass and he pressed their crotches together which made Daniel groan at the hard contact. The alpha kneaded the flesh in his hands and licked his lips when the omega started biting on his lip. A low growl left Seongwoo and he hungrily pressed their lips together, not hesitating to run his tongue along the younger's thick lips before engaging them in a lascivious lip lock.

The omega instantly closed his eyes and cupped the other's face to press him impossibly nearer to him. His heart was soaring and his wolf was excitedly howling to be able to feel the alpha like this after craving for his touch for months. Another strong wave of arousal hit his nose yet again and lingered even after they had to part for breathing.

 

Seongwoo looked so heavenly stunning with his wet red lips and his dark brown eyes staring at him as if he was the most captivating being he had ever laid his eyes on. Daniel ran his fingers through the alpha's perfectly styled hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

 

“Mhm, let's take this somewhere else,” Seongwoo mumbled against his lips before parting from him completely and smiling at him. Daniel couldn't help pecking him again and took his hands out of the older's hair to take his hand instead. The alpha quickly led them upstairs and fumbled with a key to open the door.

 

The balcony door had been open and fresh air hit him immediately, sobering him up a little. On the one hand, he wanted to take a look and fill the curiosity that he felt about Seongwoo's life. On the other hand, that king sized bed looked very, very tempting right now.

 

It's not like Seongwoo really let him any choice when he wrapped his arms around his waist the moment after he had stepped into the room and locked it.

 

While the grinding downstairs felt wild and needy, it felt nearly romantic as he only saw Seongwoo through the moonlight that shone on him. The older slowly leaned down and kissed him softly and with so much care, Daniel wondered where the aroused Seongwoo had appeared to. He did not complain, though. He simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of those warm soft lips moving against his own.

 

Eventually, he parted before proceeding to kiss along his chin, down to his neck. Daniel willingly bared his neck for Seongwoo again to kiss, leave a mark or to scent him. He didn't care, he would gladly accept anything that the alpha would give him.

His own fingers fumbled with the buttons of the other's shirt as he tried to open it.

 

He felt the other nosing along the wide expanse of his neck. He basically felt and smelled the heavy layer of apple and honey wrapping around him like a warm jacket he never wanted to take off. His wolf was absolutely thrilled to be mark scented by this particular alpha.

 

The older suddenly held his hands, stopping him from unbuttoning the shirt further. He looked at Daniel with a careful expression before lightly bumping their foreheads together.

 

“Daniel, I don't want this when you are intoxicated and cannot consent properly.”

 

His heart was soaring at the alpha's sweetness. He wanted to reach out and kiss him again and again.

 

“I'm not that drunk, the fresh air helped me to get a clearer mind again. I know what I'm doing and who I am with. I know you wouldn't use me as a mere toy you will dispose of. I'm still going to remember everything tomorrow,” he said and grabbed him by the collar, looking at him with raised eyebrows, “That is, if you give me something to remember.”

 

A deep growl left Seongwoo's throat as he pressed Daniel tightly to him again, slowly rubbing their still present erections against each other.

 

“I don't think you know what your pretty little mouth will get you into.”

  
A defiant expression appeared on the younger's face.

  
“Let me be the judge of that.”

 

Seongwoo pressed his lips against Daniel's again, nearly forcefully but still with an underlying care not to hurt him and it felt like all air left his lungs yet again and the only thing to keep him breathing was the alpha.

He hastily opened the rest of the buttons of the older's shirt and let him shrug of the annoying piece of clothing that prevented him from touching the hot skin directly. Daniel sighed into the kiss as his fingers danced on Seongwoo's upper body. Even if he couldn't see what had been so well hidden underneath the fabric, he could feel every muscle now. Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel's hips and motioned for him to wrap his legs around his hips. His hands moved from the alpha's stomach to his shoulders as he jumped the older quite literally, wrapping his long legs around his thin form. He was pleasantly surprised that his trousers didn't rip. He heatedly connected their lips again.

 

Even if Seongwoo looked skinny, it was easy for him to carry the omega this way. Large hands cupped his ass and massaged him through the leather, making Daniel moan into the kiss. The younger's hands moved to his back, loving the way how his muscles flexed under his fingers as Seongwoo laid him down on his big bed, with him on top.

 

The black haired disentangled himself a bit to take a proper look at the omega on his bed who looked up to him with parted swollen lips and hooded eyes that seemed to beg him for more already.

 

He quickly freed the omega from his shirt. The blond loved how Seongwoo swept his eyes from his collarbones to his stomach, obviously enjoying what he saw. Not a moment later, he leaned down to suck the newly exposed skin on his stomach. Daniel moaned when Seongwoo started licking his way up to his nipples, sucking on both of them, before continuing his way up to the choker. His thumb graced over the soft material under his fingers and he let out a deep groan.

 

“God, you are just too sexy. You are driving me crazy. Do you know how fucking hot the choker looked on you?”

 

He leaned down to take Daniel's lips again for a short kiss. The omega didn't expect the alpha to suddenly grab the choker and pull it off him.

 

“But it hinders me from appreciating your beautiful neck properly.”

 

The older nibbled on his neck and left some red marks all over his light skin, obvious for everyone to see the next day.

 

Daniel's leather pants seemed like less of a good idea now as they restrained his erection a lot and were uncomfortable. He whined as he rubbed himself against Seongwoo's bulge, making him notice the growing problem. The older reached down with one hand and rubbed his erection. A whimper left his lips as he threw back his head.

 

“Your ass looked particularly round and fleshy in those pants.”

 

Nevertheless, he didn't waste any more second to put down the zipper and open the button. Daniel raised his ass, pushing against Seongwoo with his bulge to get rid of the trousers.

 

The full smell of his own arousal hit them as he was only clad in his already wet boxer shorts now. He saw Seongwoo eagerly licking his lips as he pulled down the last remaining fabric as well. He quickly turned him around on his stomach and smacked his ass cheek. A small yelp left Daniel's lips but at the same time, it added to his arousal.

 

“But as expected, your ass looks even better without anything covering it,” he groaned and rubbed the reddening flash.

 

He saw the wet patch between the ass cheeks and pressed a thumb between them to circle the other's wet hole. Daniel's head fell flat on the mattress as he moaned at the contract, feeling exposed but taken care of at the same time. He slightly rubbed on the blanket, looking for some friction to satisfy him.

 

Seongwoo raised the younger's hips so he was on his knees, asshole completely exposed to him.

 

“So pretty,” he murmured as he watched more fluid leaking out of Daniel, “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.”

 

The alpha leaned forward. He kissed and softly bit his butt cheek.

 

“Let me have a little taste of you.”

 

He nosed along his butt cheek, kissed them some more before his lips touched his sensitive hole. A loud gasp left the omega's lips at the contact. Daniel's knees nearly gave out on him when he felt a hot and wet tongue circling around his entrance expertly.

 

The blond felt his erection already throbbing, asking for some kind of release. His arms couldn't hold himself up anymore and Seongwoo held up his hips as he collapsed on his face, breathing heavily. His loud screams filled the room as the alpha started pushing his tongue in and out of him rhythmically. His thick tongue was extremely skilled but he couldn't help craving for something bigger to fill him. He lazily wrapped a hand around his erection but soon realized that he didn't want his own hand on himself when his dreams became reality and he could have the other's hand on him instead. Daniel blindly reached out for the older's hand and wrapped it around his dick, moving the hand up and down. He groaned when Seongwoo started sucking on his hole and pushed back against the older's face.

 

“Ah, Seongwoo, please.”

 

Seongwoo disconnected himself from his ass, still slowly moving his hand up and down the other's erection.

  
“Please what?”

 

Daniel whimpered at the loss of contact and desperately sought after more touches from him.

 

“Please take me, _alpha_.”

 

A feral growl left Seongwoo. He quickly opened his pants and abandoned the rest of his clothes. He took a condom out of the bedside cabinet and quickly rolled it over his hard length. The alpha turned his attention to Daniel again and inserted a finger into the twitching hole which made the younger wheeze loudly at the intrusion. He pushed back against his hand, loving the way his needy asshole got filled with more of Seongwoo. The older added a second finger and by now, Daniel was basically fucking himself on the two digits. He leaked all over his hand but he guessed by the way that Seongwoo groaned that he didn't mind at all.

 

The alpha took out his fingers and a small whine escaped Daniel as he clenched around nothing. He turned around to the other and reached out to wrap his hands around the thick and hard dick. How often had he imagined to be this close to Seongwoo, to be able to touch him this freely? And now he would finally feel him inside him and feel what it will be like to _actually_ be under him. His hands shook in excitement and he leaned against the alpha, capturing his lips in a heated kiss again. He couldn't wait for the other to finally enter him.

 

Suddenly, he was flipped over and he lay on top of Seongwoo.

  
“You say you like to be in charge,” he said with a smirk on his lips. He leaned forward a bit and whispered into his ear, “Show me.”

 

For a moment, he was startled but soon realized that Seongwoo allowed him to take control completely on his own. He bit his lower lip in excitement and smiled at the alpha who smiled right back at him. With one leg propped up on each side of his hips, he ligned up the hard erection between his cheeks and sank down on the hardness, eyes never leaving Seongwoo's. He loved how the older groaned and firmly gripped his hips when his tight walls sucked him in.

When he felt like he got used to Seongwoo's size he experimentally started circulating his hips and moving up and down slowly. He held himself up with both of his hands on Seongwoo's chest in support as he moved his hips again. The alpha's hands softly caressed the skin under his fingers and sighed contently.

Daniel couldn't help moaning at the way the older felt inside him. Just like in all of his imaginations, Seongwoo filled him up to brim and he just felt so good and _so right_ inside him.

 

He slowly picked up a rhythm and dared to move even more and more till he was positively bouncing on top of Seongwoo. Luckily, the party was still going wildly. He didn't actually want other people hearing his screams and pants but as he felt Seongwoo pushing his hips up and brushing this one particular spot, that made him gasp and scream at the same time, he decided that couldn't have cared less at that moment. He threw back his head and arched his back as he saw stars appearing behind closed eyelids. His legs already started to grow tired but he continued with all the strength he had left. Seongwoo noticed his slightly sloppy rhythm and helped him by meeting him halfway with his own hips. With the older's help, he managed to hit his prostrate way too often for him to remain anything close to sane. He didn't know how often he had screamed Seongwoo's name, how often the other had moaned his and how often their lips had met in between.

 

He kept fucking himself on Seongwoo's hard length until he felt his end nearing. He leaned down to brush his lips with Seongwoo's again as he continued moving up and down. However, it was hard for him to go on, his position nearly got uncomfortable.

 

The alpha seemed to have noticed and licked the omega's lips. He kissed his neck again and left a bite mark, not deep enough to actually break skin but enough that it will stay there for a few days.

  
“You did so well, my little omega,” he whispered into his ear. The wolf in him was roaring at the alpha's praise, “Now, let me take care of you.”

 

He flipped them around again and Daniel felt the softness of the satin sheets on his back. Seongwoo didn't waste a second and immediately started to pound into his ass relentlessly. He cupped the older's face and brought him down to share another kiss before moving on to leave quite some hickies on his neck as well.

 

“I'm near, oh god,” Daniel choked out.

“Good, me too.”

 

The alpha growled and impossibly slammed even faster and harder into him until he felt orgasm hitting the both of them.

Daniel screamed with his already hoarse voice and released all over his and Seongwoo's chest. The alpha's hips stuttered for a second before he continued to ride out his orgasm slowly.

 

Daniel panted as he felt his head spinning but in a good way. This was the first time that his omega was actually really satisfied for once.

The older had collapsed on top of him, lightly nuzzling his nose into his neck. The younger laughed a bit at the ticklish feeling and looked down to simply admire the way Seongwoo looked, so content and pleased. The older pulled out of him and stood up, the omega already missed the feeling of being filled with Seongwoo. A tired yawn overcame him and blinked sleepily. He barely registered Seongwoo wiping his chest before covering his naked body with a blanket and slipping between the sheets as well. The last thought he had before he was lulled to sleep was that despite the nice feeling of satin on his skin, he preferred to be covered in Seongwoo's scent instead.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, he needed a few seconds to think about where he was, who he was in bed with and if he should have any regrets.

He noticed an arm wrapped around him protectively that flexed and moved him nearer to the warm body. His eyes followed the path of the bare arm to an equally naked shoulder over the hicky covered neck to Seongwoo's half-covered face.

 

His heart beat quickened as he took in all of the older's morning glory. Sleepy eyes, slightly pouting mouth and the three little moles on his cheek peeking out from behind the cushion that hid half of his face.

 

“Good morning,” the alpha mumbled and tucked the pillow under his head properly, so Daniel was able to see him properly. He looked so content and kind of happy. The way the sunlight shone through the window and illuminated the room in warmness made the whole situation strangely domestic to him. He felt like melting, melting right into the other's arms and nuzzling his face into his neck to inhale the scent that could calm him down and excite him at the same.

 

“Morning to you, too.”

 

He couldn't fight off the smile that started blossoming on his lips. Seongwoo hesitantly reached out with his hand and laid it gently on his cheek. Daniel closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the soft touch and the feeling of how Seongwoo so close to him.

 

A lot of wild thoughts passed his mind, he wondered about what would happen between them now and if it would change anything. Even as Seongwoo caressed him so softly, he couldn't help a small nagging voice in his head that was a bit skeptical. Undeniably, there had been some sort of tension between them but it would resolve now, right? He couldn't help hoping that Seongwoo would maybe be interested in more but at the same time, he was afraid he had seen it as another one-night-stand. After all, what made this so different from his other flings? He said it was always consensual and they knew what they got themselves into. Didn't he claim to be knowing that, too? He didn't know if he would have jumped the other if there wouldn't have been any alcohol in his system but he somehow doubted that he could have said no to anything after having a taste of those sweet lips on his. Even now, hours later, the craving for the other had not stopped. It was like he had become addicted to the feeling of Seongwoo on him, over him, _in him._

 

The older brushed a thumb over the frown that had formed between his brows and opened his mouth to probably ask what was wrong when Daniel's phone suddenly started ringing. He was confused for a second before recognizing the familiar melody that indicated that his mother was calling. All of a sudden, he remembered how he had been supposed to meet her for lunch today and he hastily but involuntarily rolled out of the warm embrace and the smooth blanket to snatch his phone and answer the call. His mother was a sweet and caring woman, maybe even too caring as she worriedly called to ask where he was although he was technically only 15 minutes late. He promised to be there as soon as possible, which meant like at least another 30 minutes.

 

He ended the call and immediately started looking for his clothes while mentally having a breakdown, knowing he had to face his mother  - after having some admittedly pretty amazing sex with an alpha whose smell probably still lingered on him - with leather pants and wild hair that obviously showed why exactly the smell of an alpha was on him.

 

“What's the matter?”

  
Daniel stopped dead in his tracks when he remembered that Seongwoo eyed him worriedly.

 

“I was supposed to meet my mom a few minutes ago and she goes hysterical if I don't rush to the restaurant immediately,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

The older looked at him in amusement and seemed to particularly enjoy the naked state of the omega. He felt exposed under those hungry eyes and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he felt embarrassment now after shouting the alpha's name in pleasure just a few hours ago. If his mother would know.

 

“In this state?” he asked disbelievingly and stood up as well, completely unbothered by his own nudity as he moved to a connected room Daniel hadn't even realized was there. Seongwoo quickly came back with a towel over one arm and some big clothes over his other before putting them over Daniel's arms.

 

“Here, I think this should fit. The bathroom is right behind you.” He turned around in surprise. He hadn't noticed that door as well. “You should shower, we don't want your mother to know what the reason was for your tardiness, do we?” he smirked.

 

Daniel thanked him fast and went to the bathroom to make himself look halfway presentable. When he returned he was greeted by the sight of Seongwoo wearing nothing but his boxers as he leaned against the railing of his balcony. His hair was messy and his back had a few scratches that he was sure were the result of his own nails running on his skin. His back flexed as he leaned forward and Daniel remembered what it felt like to have his hands exploring every inch of his back. Quickly shaking his head, he went to get his phone and his dirty clothes. He tugged his phone into his pocket and held the fabrics in on hand before clearing his throat. Seongwoo turned around with a small smile that spread widely as he eyed Daniel in his clothes. He slowly started moving towards the younger and although he should be rushing outside, he could do nothing but stare at the way the alpha moved so seductively before stopping right in front of him. He still radiated off his strong, dominant smell that seemed to enfold him tightly. The smell of arousal was mixed in between the familiar apple and honey. He didn't know if it was lingering from yesterday or if Seongwoo just liked what he saw a little bit too much.

 

The alpha nodded appreciatively at the way the big pullover still hang a bit on Daniel's broader shoulders. The jeans were a bit tight on him but he doubted Seongwoo would complain.

 

“My clothes look good on you. Keep them.”

 

He reached out to cup Daniel's chin. The younger's eyes couldn't help flicking towards those sinful lips. His hands were twitching to lose themselves into that messy hair again and to bring their face together. Seongwoo smirked at the obviously dazed expression on the omega and softly kissed him. He sighed into the kiss and completely forgot about his filial duties but Seongwoo pulled back and he nearly let out a whine.

 

“You should go before I take you again and again until you can't stand anymore.”

 

Daniel gasped and had to bit his lip not to blurt out that yes, he wanted that and yes, he would gladly give up on walking if it meant he was able to roll around in the older's expensive sheets while their bodies never parted.

However, his phone was ringing again and he reluctantly stepped back.

 

He barely remembered bidding goodbye and stumbling out of the large, messy flat, his fast beating heart constantly ringing in his ears, longer and louder than his phone could ever do.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole weekend had been filled with Seongwoo, thoughts about Seongwoo, pictures of Seongwoo. It was Seongwoo, Seongwoo, Seongwoo.

 

Even after he had met up with his mother, his mind kept drifting to how he'd love to get lunch with the older, to simply talk about anything that would come to his mind, to be able to even feed each other as sappy as it sounded. He wanted it all but nevertheless, a small nagging voice deep inside his head kept telling him to be skeptical. That Ong Seongwoo was notorious and known for sleeping around. What if all Seongwoo wanted was friendship and some nice fuck in between?

He had spent hours just hiding under his sheets as if it was dangerous outside the blanket. Like he would have to face reality if he were to take a step out. Reality being the possibility of Seongwoo smiling at him nicely as he would keep treating him as a mere friend.

The imagination made his wolf whimper and trash around. Now that he knew what it felt like to be in the alpha's arms, he sought out his closeness and only his.

 

Even way past after his normal sleeping hours, his mind seemed unable to shut up about Seongwoo.

When he woke up, he recalled the way the older had treated him so gently, he sometimes felt like his heart would just downright die on him any second.

 

He didn't dare texting Seongwoo, too afraid of what the other might say that would support his assumption that he was a good fuck on a party. After all, sometimes friends did sleep with each other without feelings. They were young and alcohol made everyone a little bit more daring and experimental, it's not uncommon to end up in bed with friends, totally normal, easy business. He can accept that eventually.

 

Who was he trying to fool?

 

He didn't know how to handle the whole situation. He knew he should probably talk to Seongwoo and confess to him that he was so incredibly whipped for him. But that irrational feeling of panic and fear always arose in him whenever he thought about it. He used to dislike people who could not clearly say or show their emotions, always being indecisive, but now he felt like he could relate. He preferred hiding from the confrontation and he lowkey hated himself for being such a coward to his – his own feelings and insecurities. Usually, he would be so loud about omegas being strong and strong-minded but here he was, fearing for something so normal. A simple rejection.

 

It went even as far as him googling ridiculous stuff and reading articles such as “10 Signs that you are only his fuck buddy”, only to come to the conclusion that he may in fact be a mere fuck buddy. That had sent him into another round of whines and relentless rolling around in misery. He couldn't even talk to anyone. The only one he would maybe consider to confide in was Jisung but he was busy with his graduation stuff and he didn't want to bother him.

 

It was only on Sunday evening when he finally felt brave enough to face Seongwoo. He could not go on and pretend that nothing had happened when he so desperately wanted to run to him and kiss the daylights out of him the moment they would see each other. He had to talk to him as soon as possible.

 

He finally dared to check his phone for messages. The moment he came home, he decided mute all messenger apps and to change his settings for notifications, not feeling like talking to anything or anyone.

Okay, so he admitted, he also would have anxiously hoped for a text from Seongwoo all the damn time if he wouldn't have done it.

 

When he reset everything back to normal notifications, his phone started blowing up with messages. Some from his mom to take care, some from his friends who had sent him photos from the party but his stomach dropped when he realized that he had none from Seongwoo.

 

He had to remind himself not to interpret too much into it. Sometimes, he wouldn't answer anything for a whole week, what's two days? When he clicked on their chat he realized that their conversation had basically died down. There was nothing to answer to. And apparently, there was also nothing to talk about.

 

The omega kept biting his lip and frowned at the small screen. Wasn't it an obvious sign that Seongwoo obviously had seen their intercourse as a not serious thing?

But what if maybe, just maybe, Seongwoo was also as anxious as him and didn't dare to take the first step?

 

Daniel shook his head.

 

This was Ong Seongwoo he was taking about. Alpha extraordinaire, confident, good-looking, super talented and rich bachelor everyone would lick their fingers for. No way in hell he would roll around in his smooth satin sheets, thinking about writing Daniel.

 

He sighed and decided that his pathetic behavior had to end tomorrow. He would either get rejected or accepted tomorrow. Whatever it was, he had to accept it. He wasn't a pup anymore, not everything was shiny and bright. Sometimes, you get your heart broken and sometimes, it will take some time to get over it. Daniel simply had to accept harsh reality. At least he would know what the sex meant for him.

 

The omega breathed in and out deeply before starting to type a message. He didn't allow himself to reconsider his words too much, too afraid he would lose the tiny bit of confidence he felt right now and end up not writing him anything at all.

 

 **Daniel  
** can we please talk on monday? in front of the cafeteria maybe?

 

* * *

 

 

There were a few things Daniel was sure about.  
  


One, his hair looked like a bird decided to build a nest on top of his head and he woke up too late to be able to fix it properly.

Two, it was a good idea not to wear a thicker jacket today, though that happened more unconsciously as he rushed out of his flat.

And three, he was so nervous right now, he might faint. His hands were shaking and it felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his rib cage.

 

He impatiently waited for Seongwoo to appear and kept looking at his phone. So maybe he was a few minutes too early and unnecessarily put himself into this situation.

 

“Daniel!” he jumped on the spot and nervously turned around to come face to face with Jisung.

“I have barely seen you at the party on Friday. Where have you been all the time?”

 

_Oh, you know, I was busy riding Ong Seongwoo and screaming his name repetitively._

 

“I have been a bit here and there, we probably just missed each other,” he tried to say nonchalantly but he saw how Jisung eyed him, obviously not believing a word he had said.

“Really? Because Hyunbin told me that you have been especially touchy with Ong the whole night.”

 

If he hadn't sweated before, he was sure he would do now.

 

“I – Did he really say that?”

“Yes, and so did like five other people.”

 

He didn't even know why he was so nervous around Jisung. Maybe it was mainly the nervousness he felt from the upcoming meeting with Seongwoo but he wanted to suffer in silence and not justify himself to his friend.

 

“Uh, well-”

 

The other gasped and Daniel looked at him in confusion but Jisung's eyes were only fixed on one thing – his neck. Before he was able to step back, the older had already reached out and exposed his collarbone as well, revealing the countless bite marks on his skin he forgot to cover in his rush. Jisung leaned towards him and smelled him.

 

“You even smell faintly like him. Daniel, did you sleep with him?”

 

His voice wasn't accusing or disappointing, just confused. The younger was about to stutter out – well, he didn't know what he was about to say, his initial reaction was to deny but what use would that be? - and sighed.

 

“Yes, I did.”

“But didn't you hate him just a few weeks ago?” the older inquired and frowned. Jisung had been quite busy and probably missed out a lot on their developing relationship.

  
“A lot has changed since then.”  
“So are you together now?”  
“Um, no.”

 

Better say how it was and not delude himself. The frown on the alpha's face was still edged on his face. Daniel grew even more nervous the longer his talk with Jisung remained. He couldn't handle a curious Jisung and Seongwoo at the same time.

 

“So, you just slept with him after hating him for years? To relieve all the tension, or what?”

“Uh, yeah?” he nodded slowly. It did relieve all the tension, didn't it? “Kinda like a fuck buddy. Nothing-nothing more,” he stuttered, reminded of the article he had read. He realized yet again how much he hated the thought of it and a bitter expression crossed his face which Jisung seemed to pick up immediately.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Ah, thanks but not now. I actually am waiting for him right now. I'll maybe come and join you later in the cafeteria.”

“Okay. If we don't see each other later, just text me when you want to talk.”

 

Daniel nodded and smiled at his friend who entered the cafeteria. He took a look at his phone and wondered where Seongwoo was. He was already a few minutes late. The blond turned around to look out for the other when he noticed a familiar back walking away fast. He frowned and followed Seongwoo confused. Had he not seen him? It was like his nervousness was overshadowed by his confusion as he just quietly ran after the alpha across the campus.

 

“Seongwoo! Hey, Seongwoo!”

 

The older hesitated for a second before walking even faster away from him. Slight irritation spread through Daniel as he picked up on speed as well. It was harder for him to keep up with the alpha's natural fastness but he finally managed to catch up to him when they were near the gardens of the college where nearly no one usually was. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, panting from running all the way.

 

“Why are you running away?”

Seongwoo scoffed and shook off Daniel's hand from his shoulder. Daniel felt a bit hurt by the alpha blatantly rejecting his touch like that. He looked at him with an angry expression but there was also something else in his eyes. Something, he wasn't familiar with but was deeply unsettling.

 

“' _Just a fuck buddy_ ', huh?” he spit out between clenched teeth.

 

He was shocked to hear those words thrown back at him. He hadn't noticed Seongwoo had listened to his short conversation with Jisung. Daniel didn't know what to say, he could not say Seongwoo had heard wrong because that is indeed what he had said but he didn't know where to start to explain that he himself didn't want them to be mere fuck buddies.

 

The angry expression on his face changed. Hurt passed his face and a deep frown formed on his forehead.

 

“And you said I was playing with all those omega and beta hearts when I slept with them? That I gave them false hope for more?” he snorted and looked away. Daniel was so stunned by the other's words he couldn't even say anything. The alpha turned to him again. His eyes glistened too much for it to be normal. He grunted and a cold grin spread on his lips.  
  


"You are quite the heart breaker, Kang Daniel."  
  
All air left his lungs as he only kept on looking at Seongwoo in shock. Half his mind screamed at him to move, to say something but his body did not oblige him the slightest as his hands were lifelessly hanging on his body.

 

“Ah, but a heart can't break if it doesn't exist, right?” he chuckled without humor, referring to the time when Daniel exploded into his face and threw at him that he was heartless and cruel. It looked like tears were about to spill out of his eyes and Daniel wanted to reach out and wipe them away. The alpha blinked them away and shook his head before turning away from him.

 

This time, he did not follow Seongwoo.

 

He didn't even know how this mess had happened. One minute, he had been anxious to face Seongwoo and now he suddenly stood in the eerily quiet gardens, looking at the spot where the older once stood. Seongwoo just – he had misunderstood him. Yes, he did say that but-

 

Reality crashed down on him that he was so so _so_ stupid to just stay silent and do nothing. He buried his face in his hands, realizing that he had fucked up bad. All of this could have been prevented if he just would have been able to open his damn mouth and blurt out that he did not mean it, that Seongwoo wasn't simply a fuck buddy to him and that – that he didn't intend to break his heart. Ever.

 

Daniel crouched on the ground, face still covered by his hands. It meant Seongwoo liked him back, right? That he hadn't misunderstood the tender and gentle touches, that he wasn't simply another omega on his list but was actually cherished as someone he liked more than a friend. His heart roared and his wolf was excitedly jumping around. He felt a short moment of happiness but not even a second later, his heart started aching, knowing that he had disappointed and hurt the alpha so much. He was even the reason for his tears. He felt so guilty, for standing around so uselessly. For being his useless self that could not even tell the other that he liked him, too. And this time, he had no one and nothing but himself to blame for not doing anything.

 

He stood up from the ground, determined to find Seongwoo and talk to him about the misunderstanding. He had spent all weekend worrying about being rejected and getting his heart broken but in the end, he had been the one breaking a heart.

 

* * *

 

 

As determined as he was to talk to Seongwoo, as determined was the older to avoid him in every possible way. He ignored every text and every call. Daniel tried to ask his friends for help but whenever anyone only started to mention his name Seongwoo would growl, obviously not interested in hearing whatever their friend would have to say. He even stopped coming to the cafeteria.

 

Daniel tried to catch him before and after a lecture but Seongwoo used his speed to always run away from him. He even tried to knock on his door but that attempt was futile and only got himself into trouble with the neighbors who threatened to call the police if he kept staying around like some stalker.

 

It was so frustrating to him, on top of the general fact that he could be cuddling and kissing Seongwoo right now. Instead, he was chasing after him crazily. He was mad. At the world, the universe and mostly at himself. His frustration was so obvious to all their friends who didn't really know what had happened since both didn't talk to them. He was irritated easily and his scowl seemed to deepen whenever he had missed Seongwoo yet again.

 

One night, he couldn't hold it in anymore and called Jisung. The older patiently listened to him vomiting out all his concerns. He knew he wouldn't judge him and would understand him. He ranted about how he tried everything but how he could not get a hold of Seongwoo.

 

“I'm just really – I know I'm at fault. Jisung, I know! If I could go back in time, I would shout, I would run, anything to beg him to listen to me. But I didn't do that, I became a fucking statue when I should have done something – _anything_. And I will suffer the consequences, I deserve them but – but it's just so hard. He keeps running away. He doesn't even give me a chance to explain myself. He likes me too, so why doesn't he give me a tiny little chance to tell him that I do not just see him as a fuck buddy but much, _much_ more? Isn't he the alpha, why is he acting like this?” he sighed into his phone as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been doing this a lot since he knew Seongwoo. It was nearly comical how his reason for intensive ceiling staring had changed. He would have chuckled if he wouldn't feel desperate and down right now.

 

"Just because he's an alpha doesn't mean he doesn't have emotions and insecurities as well, Daniel. Of course, as an alpha, we are born with certain traits and natural skills. But they do not make out an entire person. Haven't you always been one of those that would say exactly that? Why are you suddenly betraying your own beliefs?"

 

Daniel is reminded of the time he had talked to Seongwoo about how he didn't believe in this rigid system that society had build around them. He sighed at himself, feeling yet again disappointed at himself. Hadn't his mother taught him better? What had happened to him?

 

“You are right,” he mumbled, “I don't deserve him. Even though I'm the one that hurt him, I dare to think that negatively about him and even dare to complain. God, I'm a horrible person. No wonder fate doesn't want us to meet.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Jisung scolded him, “And stop pitying yourself. You are not doing anyone a favor talking yourself down like that. Even if you were undeserving, if he thinks _you are worth it_ how can you question his decision to be with you?”

“But it's true! I have no idea why I have been so blind before. He is so sweet and gentle but if he wants to, he can also be assertive and gives off those usual alpha vibes. I know he would protect me but he also wouldn't be hurt in his alpha pride if there would be a moment where I protect him or would refuse his protection. He is so caring and acts before you can even ask for anything,” he sighed dreamily, “You know, he once gave me his jacket a second after I started shivering.”

“Wait, the denim jacket one? The one he wears religiously?”

 

Daniel recalled Minhyun reacting similar to Jisung and was even more confused now.

  
“Yes, why?”

“Wow.”

The omega sat up in bed and leaned against the wall.

 

“What is it? Minhyun had reacted similar to you.”  
“Well, he never takes it off? Like, I think the only times I saw him without the jacket was in summer when it's way too hot or in winter when its too thin. Or when he's in a building, of course.”

 

The student frowned and tried to recall the moments he saw Seongwoo without the jacket, but had to admit that he had to agree with Jisung.

  
“It was not the first time he lend me his jacket, though.”  
“What?! When?”

 

Daniel blushed at the memory from all the way back as the alpha didn't hesitate to wrap him up in his jacket and even lend it to him the whole weekend. He quickly told Jisung what had happened, but letting out the detail of him jerking off to the lingering smell of Seongwoo on it. The older gasped at the encounter with the bastard and shouted thankful sentences to Seongwoo through the phone.

 

“But wow, I'm surprised he just put it on you, even though you still hated each other at that moment. I guess he was reminded of the incident back then.”

“What incident?”

“The one involving his beloved younger sister? Ong Sua? The one who gave the jacket to him in the first place?”

 

The younger kept silent at the new information. He hadn't even known Seongwoo had a sister. That must have been the girl in the picture he had seen in the hallway.

 

“Ah, you probably didn't listen to him when he proudly showed of his jacket a few years ago.”

“But what happened to her?”

Jisung's silence over the phone settled wrongly with him.

 

“Remember the case of the female omega that was abducted by a group of men that raped and then killed her?”

 

Daniel gasped and a hand covered his mouth in shock. Of course he had heard of the poor omega. It was a case that shook up everyone. As a request from the family, the identity of the victim had been hidden from the public, though.  
  
“W-Was it her?”  
“Yes. Seongwoo only wanted his closest friends to know, it brushed over you probably.”

 

He felt like he understood Seongwoo more. Why he was so aggressive towards the bastard in the first place. Why he seemed especially caring towards the younger guys in their group. It was because he had lost his precious little sister to such scumbags. Although it had been years, his heart ached for Seongwoo, knowing he had to go through the pain of losing a beloved person to him, knowing his sister had to suffer and die the most cruel way.

He felt tears prickling in his eyes. He remembered how he wondered why Seongwoo had been absent for a month and silently celebrated not having to see his face and Daniel felt just so sick at himself now, knowing what kind of asshole he had been to Seongwoo, especially for no particular good reason.  
Now, he understood the dark eye circles and messy appearance differently. Seongwoo hadn't poked fun at him and Daniel thought he was stressed out with uni work or something and commented on his appearance with some kind of stab, not expecting the other to only turn away wordlessly.  
He understood now why Seongwoo told him to enjoy every day in his life because he didn't want to die, knowing he had wasted his time bending to someone's rules.

 

Silent tears ran down his face. Had he honestly been so stupidly blind and ignorant all the time? A sob left his lips and he heard Jisung sighing from the other line. He had nearly forgotten about the other.

 

“Daniel, don't give up yet. You both deserve a happy ending. And before you start telling me how you don't deserve him, complaining about how you don't doesn't change anything. When the time is right, he will come to you or stop running and that's when you will talk. Talk about everything between you, the misunderstandings and the feelings. Until then, you have to keep holding on and keep trying. Don't let your frustration take over your mind and actions.”

 

He wiped away the tears and hummed in agreement. He told himself to try again tomorrow. Even if Seongwoo would tell him to get lost, he had to tell him what he actually felt. Even if he were to get rejected, he had to clear things up. Try until Seongwoo would listen to him. He deserved as much.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel tried balancing two cups of coffee and a bag with baked goods hanging off his arm. He had seen Seongwoo sitting on a bench between their usual coffee shop and the college. He hadn't noticed him and hadn't dashed yet, so Daniel grabbed the chance to buy Seongwoo's favorite coffee and pastries.

 

He slowly moved towards the alpha, ready to get rejected any time again but he had to try at least. Before he could even open his mouth, the alpha had probably already smelled him and looked up alarmed, ready to jump up and run. Daniel spread his arms and somewhat tried to cage him against the bench. However, he still left enough place for Seongwoo to run away if he really wanted to.

 

“I don't want to talk to you.”  
“Seongwoo, please. I'm begging you. Just one talk.”  
“What is there to talk? I obviously misunderstood.”

“You did!” Daniel wanted to bang his head against a wall when the alpha growled at him and pushed him away. He hastily wrapped his arms from behind his back which turned out very awkward and uncomfortable as he still held the coffee cups in his hands. Seongwoo had probably noticed that if he were to forcefully break out of the embrace he would most probably dirty himself. The body of the alpha was rigid in his arms, so different from the day after they had slept together.

 

“Let go, Daniel.”  
“Not until you hear me out.”  
“I said-”  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I have never thought of you as a mere fuck buddy, I promise!” he pressed out as fast as possible.

 

He felt Seongwoo's body slagging, his whole posture weakening. Daniel interpreted it as a sign or at least opportunity to continue.

 

“I have driven myself crazy that weekend, thinking about what would happen between us now. I was desperate and insecure, I knew you had a fair share of beautiful omegas you had taken to bed and I wondered if I was just one of them. After all, it was just at a party with some alcohol, some consensual fun. It didn't really sound much different from what you had described your other meetings were like. And I just – I just thought too much about it because I have-,” he gulped and tightened his arms around the other's body. “I have started liking you a bit too much for it to be good for my sanity. I wanted us to be more than mere friends, more than fuck buddies. I wanted to be your – your omega,” he only whispered the last part. He didn't know if he should have been glad or not that he only saw Seongwoo's back and hair but he felt the other growing a bit rigid again before letting out a shaky sigh.

 

“I kept thinking about what it would be like, to be yours. But I couldn't stop the doubts from entering my mind. It was so bad, I started to google shit and there was this article – “10 Signs that you are only his fuck buddy” and I don't know, half of it applied and I grew anxious-”

 

Seongwoo suddenly turned around to him with a next to neutral expression but he could see the subtle changes to the other neutral faces he had gotten the last few days. The small details that told him that he wasn't completely against any kind of contact with him anymore.

 

“You looked up articles like that?”

“I liked – _like_ you too much and I was desperate, okay? That's why I said this fuck buddy thing to Jisung. I didn't know what had happened between us and according to that article it didn't seem too good. That's why it slipped out of my mouth before I knew it.”

 

Seongwoo snorted at Daniel's poor excuse of trying to justify himself. His eyes wandered down to the rustling plastic bag and Daniel remembered he still held the coffee cups. He passed the right one to Seongwoo.

 

“Your coffee. A dash of cream and two packs of sugar, exactly as you like it. And here,” he showed him the bag, “are all your favorite pastries.”

 

The alpha raised one of his eyebrows before looking into the bag.

 

“Even the hazeln-”  
“Yes, even the hazelnut caramelized one. Along with your favorite vanilla donuts and a blueberry muffin.”

 

Daniel mustered his brightest smile, in hopes he could get Seongwoo to stay and talk to him. The older eyed all the things and quickly looked at him before sitting down on the bench again.

 

“Well, it can't go to waste, right?”

 

The younger felt like jumping in excitement, Seongwoo still seemed kind of reluctant but at least he was considering to listen to him. That was his chance, and hell he would not hold back anymore. His wolf was anxious as he was.

 

“Please believe me when I say that this was a big messy misunderstanding. And I'm really sorry for it! When you told me you didn't want to take advantage of me, I felt my heart soaring at your sweetness. And when I told you I knew what I was getting into, I thought I did. I didn't even consider the consequences the day after, the only thing running through my mind was that you – you had wanted me as much as I wanted you and you were so gentle and sweet to me. You didn't just blindly take me but gave me the freedom you knew I wanted. The day after, when I woke up to us in bed, I thought I could never get tired of this image. Of waking up next to you. And yet again, you were so gentle and I couldn't help wishing for more. I don't know what would have happened if my mother wouldn't have demanded my presence. Maybe this mess wouldn't have happened. Nevertheless, I cannot blame her but only myself,” he stopped for a short moment to look at Seongwoo's reaction. The older was drinking from his cup as he eyed him from the side. Good, he was still listening.

 

“Over the weekend, I kept thinking about you. About us. I desperately wanted to us to become more. I just lay in bed all day thinking about you. But there was always that little annoying voice that kept telling me that maybe you didn't want the same. After all, I was never promised anything, so why would I hope for more? A few minutes before I texted you, I checked my messengers. I had hoped you would have sent anything. I hoped you maybe have thought of me and sent me a little text or anything, so I could keep hoping that it wasn't just a fuck to you but you didn't-”  
“Because I was thinking too much as well.”

  
Daniel looked up in shock and their eyes met. A slight frown appeared on Seongwoo's face and the omega simply wanted to reach out and ease the crease.

 

“I have also thought about it. With the difference that I thought I had read the signs correctly and that you liked me back. But I didn't know what to write. My mind was blank, my fingers had hovered over the digital keyboard far too often and too long for it to be considered normal. After a short night of sleep, I decided to distract myself with cleaning up. I don't know if you had noticed but they left quite a big mess after we had disappeared. No one was there to help me clean, not even Minhyun. I just finished cleaning up when I received your text,” he chuckled lightly, shook his head at himself and looked down to the cup in his hands.

 

“I was so ecstatic. 'What does he want to talk about? Is it a confession maybe?' I had asked myself. I nearly ran to the cafeteria in excitement. But when I arrived, you were asked by Jisung what it was between us and you stated that we were in a mere relationship status as fuck buddies.”

 

The previous small smile on his lips fell and he looked at Daniel shortly.

 

“It felt like my heart broke in that moment. Shattered as I realized that I must have fooled myself to believe you would like me back. And when you only stood there, not saying anything, I thought it was obvious that you had probably just seen me as someone who could give you pleasure and nothing more.”

 

Now it was his turn to sigh. Daniel turned to him with his body, arm leaning on the bench to let his head rest on his fist as he stared at the alpha.

 

“I wondered how I had read the signs so wrong. I know avoiding you was childish and petty. I shouldn't have run away but faced you when you expressed multiple times the wish to speak with me. I'm sorry,”

 

Daniel only shook his head, coffee in his hands long forgotten.

 

“No, you don't need to apologize. It is me who does. For not only this misunderstanding but for how I have treated you all those years. I was simply an asshole to you.”

 

Seongwoo threw him a small smile and Daniel's heart quickened at the small warm gesture.

 

“Then I need to apologize for the previous years as well. And also because my neighbors were about to call the police on you,” he ended his sentence with a light and slightly playful tone. Daniel felt excited, knowing they neared the usual playful and fun atmosphere again.

 

“They are quite scary looking. The husband especially. I felt like he was about to get a bat and make puree out of me. I don't know how you managed to make him talk so fondly of you.”

 

Now a full smile appeared on his lips and small, warm laugh resonated in the air.

 

“There is no one who can escape my charms.”

 

Daniel felt himself smiling to that familiar sound of the confident Seongwoo again. For a short moment, they simply smiled at each other as the remaining warm rays of sunshine shone on their heads. Seongwoo nearly hesitantly reached out to take his hand into his and stared deeply into his eyes.

 

“After all, I managed to charm my archenemy, didn't I?”

 

Even as his tone was playful, his eyes betrayed Seongwoo's short moment of insecurity.

 

Just the sheer memory of how they started out as “enemies” but somehow found themselves years later on a bench, more or less confessing to each other, made him laugh out loud as he watched another smile blooming on Seongwoo's lips.

His wolf was happily howling. His heart skipped a beat when he took in Seongwoo's beauty which was only enhanced in the bright sunlight. There was no other word that fit him so well.

 

“You did,” he answered, still not able to take off his eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend?” he blurted out before he even thought about it. He was just too distracted by staring at Seongwoo, his brain had bid his goodbye long ago. Now that the question was in the room, he couldn't help feeling a bit anxious again. Even if they basically just confessed to each other.  
  
Seongwoo raised his eyebrows at him, an amused expression on his face.

 

“I thought omegas were _all_ such a romantics that wanted the alpha to ask them that?”

“Are you really the alpha between us, though?” He laughed when Seongwoo gasped in fake shock.

“Okay, okay! I'll show you who is the real alpha.”

 

He abruptly put his cup down and cupped his face before smashing their lips together. Daniel instantly closed his eyes and moved his lips along to the Seongwoo's, gladly letting himself getting dominated. Way too soon, Seongwoo pulled back with a satisfied grin as he saw Daniel's dazed expression.

 

“Now, my little omega. Go fulfill your respectable duty,” he said and opened the bag with the pastries before sitting back and opening his mouth, “Feed me!”

 

His heart hammered against his ribs as Seongwoo referred to him as _his omega_ again. This time, it wasn't in the heat of the moment but actually when they sat on a bench, just talking. He had dreamed about becoming his for so long, hearing it directly from Seongwoo made his heart soar and his wolf howl in excitement and happiness. He smiled as he broke off a piece of the muffin and put the piece into Seongwoo's mouth who happily chewed while grinning at him.

 

“Wow, I didn't think you would actually do it,” he said amused and opened his mouth again. An evil grin appeared on his face.

“That's right, I wouldn't,” he retorted and shoved the rest of the muffin into the the older's mouth again, loudly laughing at the other's muffled screams.

 

He didn't really know what he would get himself into by dating Ong Seongwoo but he had no doubts that it would be okay as long as he was able to hold his hand as the sweet smell of apple and honey would enfold him.

 


	2. Question: Sequel?

Hello, my lovely people ~

First of all, thank you a whole lot for reading/liking/commenting/giving kudos/etc. this fic. I'm really really grateful! Also for the nominations for the Wanna One FF Awards!   
After rereading it, I have noticed (yet again) how many grammar errors are still there, so when I find the time I want to edit this asap (preferably soon).

But the actual reason why I am writing this long ass note is to ask you guys if you'd be interested in a **seque** l?  
  
I sometimes miss this universe and I often can't help thinking about what would happen in other scenarios. Rarely anyone asked for a sequel (and if they did I shot them down immediately, I'm so sorry) but I'm playing with the idea?  
  
TBH, I have a lot of other projects lined up, projects that have priority, but this sequel idea doesn't let me go >< so tell me if you'd be interested in one!  
  
I imagined something like drabbles [""drabbles"" because i'm _so good_ at keeping them short] at most if I find the time and motivation. However, I can't promise anything since literally anything else has priority now :/   
  
Edit: Also, I would totally understand if some of you'd think 'a sequel would only drag it out' since it's 27k already.   
  
So, I'll be waiting for your reponses!   
Thank you ^^  


Edit: I have read all your comments and I'm really really overwhelmed by the massive response :o I really wouldn't have expected so many to want a sequel/sequel drabbles but I'm really thankful and happy :D I can't promise you anything but I promise you to try!

 


	3. Sequel is here!

Hiya, guys!   
I finally pulled through and finally FINALLY wrote a super short sequel ~

[Subtle Confession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13555986)  
  
Thank you for all of you telling me that you'd like to have one in the first place, the response was overwhelming!   
I hope to see you guys there as well ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the ending, then congratulations!  
> It's my first (and hopefully last) 20+k words oneshot. I have a lot of regrets about this but what the hell I just want to go to bed tbh  
> Thank you for spending like - what, one hour and more? - of your precious time to read this, really thank you a lot.  
> Also double thanks to my friends that had to hear me whining all the time ~
> 
> As a part of S.O.S., I just wanted to add that I'm also really really thankful to my group for suffering with me, helping me writing this chunk and taking care of me when they yell at me to go to sleep at 4 AM. Thank you guys :D  
> If this project does well (it honestly can't flop as long as we keep having fun writing and chatting (screaming) about Ongniel) then more project weeks might follow.  
> I most probably won't participate that's why I am writing this long ass message in the first place (no one asked for it but *shrug*)  
> Please give lots of love to the other 6 authors participating in this week, also to their individual stuff and any kind of future project with hopefully all the other 7 authors! Thank you! Also, thanks for the love and support we have received prior.
> 
> [S.O.S. twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos)  
> [S.O.S. cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos) if you have any (anonymous) questions!
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> [personal cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun)
> 
>  
> 
> And here the teaser to AStrangeDaze's (TerraRising) oneshot tomorrow:  
>  __  
> “......you got that, rookie?”
> 
>  
> 
> _“Huh?” Daniel questions before he can stop himself and Seongwoo rolls his eyes, disgusted._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Just had to give me the dumb ones,” he muttered under his breath though Daniel heard it loud and clear and scowls._
> 
>  
> 
> _Seongwoo pulls open one of his drawers and then pulls something out, a yellowing tome labeled ‘Rules and Code of Conduct’ that he thrusts at Daniel. “Read it,” he instructs, not even glancing at Daniel anymore, halfway through dialling a number to make another call, “You can do that much, right rookie?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Daniel looks down at the rulebook that had to be the size of a dictionary and scowls at Seongwoo’s perfectly coiffured hair, biting back a retort only because Sungwoon and the rest of his year-mates was still here. He sits down heavily at an empty desk with his newly assigned task and glares daggers at Seongwoo’s back when he’s certain the other is faced the other way. Flipping open the book, he sneezes wildly when the action sends dust particles everywhere into the air and continues to glare at the man who would get to boss him around for the next six months. He hated him already._  
> 


End file.
